Cursed
by YaoiFanGirl1990
Summary: Allen is on the run from the Order, can he keep away or die trying? Dunno if I will add on so if i do rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Cursed

**Well…..I'm in NYAHNYAHNYAHNYAH mood. I love reviews even if the reviews are mean, but I get irked when I am asked about things that are going happen later on in the story and it's like KYAH don't ask me I don't wish to reveal anything…..CRIES! SOOOOOO here I am stepping away from any Kanda x Allen and I am going to attempt a Tyki x Allen. Mind you I still don't know much of Tyki's POV and this is probably going to be VERY OC for him…..Enjoy. Oh this is in Allens POV of course. I have read the whole Manga but in this Allen has left the order but not from the standards in the Manga**.

* * *

I walk along the street of London pulling the hood to my black coat over my head as the heavy rain poured down from above. It's been almost a year since I've left the Black Order living on my own. In my travels from France to Germany to Belarus and now finally here I have come across the other exorcists always making sure to keep myself hidden. If I did spot any of them I would purposely get a room next to theirs at the inns for any gossip and news. I was a wanted criminal in their underground world. I was fine with that though, I was known as the cursed one anyways and didn't need to cause any of them trouble. Luckily no rumors have been going around London about innocence or akuma or anything that would give off that red flag, maybe I could get some real rest before beginning my travels to Russia just so I could go into Siberia also known as an ice wasteland. I could live there for a while being unnoticed. I top at a cross area making sure it was okay to cross before running across the street to the other side stopping once I reached the railing looking over the river. I wasn't really looking at the river just starring off in general. I missed the company of people, but I couldn't be there any more I had to leave and now I have to keep moving.

"Of all places in the world we find you here Allen." I feel my eyes widen as spin around my gaze locking on with none other than form of Yu Kanda. Lavi Bookman was with him as well and I knew this wasn't going to end well.

"H-how did you two f-find me?" I asked unable to force back the stutter as I took a step backwards away from them.

"It wasn't hard actually. We know this is where everything occurred for you Allen. The whole beginning with Mana and being taken in by General Cross." Lavi and explained and I could only curse to myself for my own stupidity.

"Now we're only going to ask once, let us take you back quietly and maybe you won't get reprimanded as heavily. The Order may actually let you return to being an exorcist." Kanda warned and I know this was my one and only chance to redeem myself, but I didn't want that. I wasn't a good person anymore, so instead of taking him up on his offer I turned on my heal and bolted down the sidewalk crossing the street not far off. I could hear the both of them begin chasing after me. I did have one advantage and that was I knew they wouldn't be able to use their weapons as I ran into a light crowd easily dodging those left and right.

"ALLEN!" Kanda yelled and I had to take a sharp turn down a set of stairs letting myself topple down them as he had reached to grab me. I had to ignore the pain that rushed through me just so I could stand back up to my feet and take off running. I knew Kanda wouldn't be that far behind me.

"Stop running Allen we don't wish to hurt you!" Lavi shouted and just clenched my teeth.

"Could have fooled me Lavi!" I shouted remembering the few times I did run head on with the Order and was immediately attacked. I've even been attacked by finders and the reason wasn't for leaving the Order but for something the order found out about me. My ankle was beginning to throb in pain from when I let myself fall down the stairs and I forced myself forward and up a set of stairs having to take another sharp turn from that damn Samurai coming out of no where. My lungs burned from how much I was pushing myself to run, I cursed myself for running the way I did as we entered a secluded area. I was almost hit with the large and extended hammer of Lavi's. The shockwave from the attack sent me flying to the side skidding across the ground until my back and head collided with the wall behind me. I knew it was over then as they had gotten to close for me to run.

"That offer Kanda…it was all sweet talk wasn't it?" I asked forcing myself up to my feet glaring at them through my white hair. I would have to apologize to him for getting captured and possibly never seeing him again.

"Sorry Allen but we were hoping you were going to fall for it so it wouldn't come down to this." Lavi said stepping forward and I could feel myself clench my teeth together.

"I fucking hate you all!" I growled out activating my innocence and aiming it at them right as Kanda had stepped forward unsheathing Mugen.

"Allen don't fight back, it wouldn't be wise. Don't want any innocent people getting hurt now do you?" He asked with a smirk on his face and I know he is playing with me. I finally feel my own smirk dance across my face.

"Funny, that part of me died a long time ago. I'm not a good guy anymore Kan-Da, so I don't give a shit!" I snapped, I fired the gun my arm turned into before hoping over the bridge wall. I wasn't surprised of the sharp pain that followed after the snapping sound and the resonating scream that tore out of my mouth. But even then I used the wall to move forward even though my ankle had just broke. I had to get away. I had to get to him! It was then fear began to build into me when Kanda and Lavi jumped to in front of me. Lavi had that sad disappointed look upon his face and of course the scowl Kanda always wore was now there. I could tell that deep down they didn't want to do this. I pushed myself to up to as much as I could leaning against the wall the gun aimed at them. They knew and I knew that it wouldn't fire now as it slowly deactivated.

"We're taking you in Allen, they want you alive." Lavi said and Kanda began to walk forward after sheathing Mugen of course. I could feel myself become overwhelmed with fear and anxiety as tears broke through mixing with the heavy rain.

"T…Tyki." I choked out slowly closing my eyes waiting to be grabbed. But my thoughts were interrupted by a blast in front of me and I open my eyes to see Kanda had jumped backwards both him and Lavi getting there weapons ready once more to begin fighting. I smile weakly when an arm snakes around my waist pulling me into a firm chest.

"I'm sorry boys but I cannot allow the exorcists to kill this one. You see he belongs to me." I hear Tyki's voice as his hand around my waist travels up until it's over my eyes shielding my line of eye sight. I feel a whip of wind surround us and a numbing feeling as Tyki keeps me held close to him. I hear shouts from Kanda and Lavi and soon they two are silent. I realize that I have passed out and I am floating about in the darkness of my mind. It doesn't last for too long and I wake up starring up at a white ceiling. Turning my head I see that the rays of the moon are coming in from the opened balcony door. I feel myself smile knowing exactly where I am. Tyki has brought me here once before. Forcing myself to sit up I'm not at all surprised when I can move my ankle without it hurting. Tyki most likely had one of the other Noah's heal it for me and that brings a smile to my face. Standing from the bed I make my way out onto the balcony starring up at the sky of the order wandering what location Road had chosen to be in. Wherever it was, it was very peaceful and I couldn't help but be relaxed from it.

"I'm surprised you're awake?" Turning to look behind me I see Road standing there with a concerned look upon her face.

"Why wouldn't I? It was only a broken ankle." I say and she sighs before walking out and leaning forward onto the railing with crossed arms her chin resting onto them as she looked up at the moon. "I'm guessing more happened when everything went dark?" I asked following suit with her but I kept my head held up and only leaned my elbows onto the railing.

"Yea, in an attempt to kill you since they couldn't capture you…Kanda had, had a hidden poisoned knife and threw it. It stabbed you in the stomach. Originally Tyki wasn't going to bring you here because him and I didn't know how the Earl would react. He panicked suddenly appearing at the dinner with you in his arms begging for you to be saved. I'm so glad you were saved." She explained to me and I knew she was close to crying, leaning my head down I rested my forehead onto her shoulder a sad smile on my face.

"I'll have to thank the Earl later then for choosing to not let me die. By the way…where is Tyki?" I asked after going back to starring up at the moon.

"In a meeting with the Earl, he's still in trouble you know. Not only for hiding his relationship with you, but for secretly always protecting you Allen. You know this makes you not just our guest but a prisoner as well until we decide what to do with you?" She says and I feel her eyes on me. I can only sigh.

"Road I don't regret ever falling in love with Tyki. It was back before either of us knew who each other were. I was still being trained under cross and he was still in that raggedy human form. I fell in love with Tyki for who is…Not because he's a Noah. Just because I had become an exorcist means nothing, I will willingly switch sides if it means I'll be forever by Tyki's side." I smile feeling the first of the tears fall from my eyes and I can't help when my knees buckle and I'm knelt on the ground letting the sobs out my hands still gripping onto the railing my head leaned on the space between the bars as I cried. I feel road next to me and she pulls me into her as I cry into her chest wrapping my arms around her.

"It's okay Allen, even if the Earl decides on killing you…I will never let that happen, because Tyki is special to me and you're special to me as well. You're family and I never let my family get hurt." She explains her hand smoothing my hair out. I couldn't help as I cry harder and I feel my body beginning to shack now. We sit there for a while and soon I feel nothing but numbness in her arms as she begins to hum. After a while I finally sit up going back to starring at the moon and I can't help but feel like my situation will become very bad. The Earl won't want to keep me alive, he'll have me killed off and I didn't wish for Road or Tyki to go on the run just to hide and protect me.

"Allen?" Road finally asks and I sigh not averting my eyes from the moon.

"I want to thank you Road, but if the Earl decides that he wants me dead then I won't run. I won't allow you and Tyki to run from your family for the sake of the cursed boy with no home." I explain shifting so I can bring my knees up to my chest and hug my legs.

"But Allen….!" She begins to say and I turn my head sharply to stare at her with my blank eyes.

"It's been one year now…One year since I've been getting chased by the Order. You two wouldn't just be running from your family but by them as well. So please, if he decides to kill me….let him kill me." I say by now I am looking at the ground tears falling again at the very thought of having to leave Tyki.

"That won't be happening Walker." Road and I both find ourselves jumping to our feet seeing the Millennium Earl standing there in the door way of the balcony. My eyes widen at his human form and I can't form any coherent thoughts. The Earl's human form looks to that exactly of Mana, but that couldn't be possible and I just keep it to my thoughts.

"Millennium Sir?" Road asks stepping forward a hopeful look and hopeful smile upon her face and the man before us only smiles.

"Allen is to become part of the family Noah or not." He says and she only squeals in happiness hugging me then hugging onto the man. I just feel myself left in shock before smile a bit myself.

"Thank Millennium Earl Sir." I say finding myself linking my hands to behind my back. He only nods his head to me.

"You really have grown from that rowdy misbehaving child that you used be Red." He said and walked off Road in tow. I could stand there starring at what just came from his mouth. Sighing I shake it from my thoughts turning to look to the moon once more my back to the door. I'm not surprised when arms wrap around me and I am pulled into that ever familiar chest of Tyki Mikk.

"You really are something Allen and I can't wait to find out more about you." He says lips pressing onto my neck and suck in a breath as he sucked on the skin.

"Tyki…" I let out a small moan, he kisses up to my ear taking the appendage of skin into his mouth as one of his hands gently caresses around my neck his other hand slipping to under my shirt.

"Allen…" He whispers lustfully into my ear sending shivers through me and I feel goosebumps start appearing onto my arms.

"Please…I want you so bad…A year is too long." I beg feeling my body press into him. Before I know it I am led back into the room and shoved onto my back onto the bed and then Tyki straddling me pressing his lips to mine his fingers tangling into my hair. He soon breaks the kiss.

"I'm not taking you completely yet Allen. I want that day to be a special day, a very special day." He says and I nod my head smiling to him reaching my hand up and cupping his cheek gently.

"I know we've had this talk already before Tyki. I'm fine with you just touching and kissing me. I'm okay even if all we ever did was hold hands." I smile and he smiles back.

"I love you so much Allen, you have no idea." He says before he's kissing me again and I eagerly kiss him back. I won't tell him that I do know because of Road. I want to spend the next eternity proving my love to him while he's proving his own to me. I guess we both live cursed lives, but this small happiness is enough for me to go to the grave with.

* * *

**Well there you have my sweet and cute little one shot! Let me know in the reviews if I should continue this ^_^.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cursed**_

_**Well I've gotten some reviews to continue this. I have an idea and hopefully it goes just as smoothly as my Strawberry Gashes Trilogy story. Ideas are welcomed since this is going to be sketchy since I'm not going to do too well with Tyki's personality much. Bleh so warning there is going to be a lot of OC'ness, the Exorcists are evil in this in a way since Allen is on the Noah's side LOL xD, and Cross will be making an appearance to…I think. And this will not in any way follow the manga or anime seeing as I'm still unsure of adding The Fourteenth to this fanfic either, though I do have something in turn planned along these lines KYAH! So….Ideas are appreciated ^_^**_

* * *

The following morning after I was reunited with Tyki I laid there in the soft bed curling up more into the warm chest in front of me feeling the arms that were around me tighten. I took a deep breath taking in Tyki's scent which consisted of an after smell of a strong cologne and cigarette smoke. His scent alone drove me crazy sometimes I swear. I could never get enough of it. I began to leave feathery kisses on the skin of Tyki's chest trying not giggle at how his skin twitched from it being ticklish. I yelped playfully when I felt a pinch on my waist and looked up to see Tyki looking down at me with playful smirk.

"I see we're finally awake and wish to be playful!" He said slowly turning me onto my back as he towered over me each of his hands on either side of my face, his legs straddling my waist.

"Playful? Always when it's you Tyki, you can count on that." I smile running my hands up his chest until I was able to lightly drape them around his neck.

"If you're not careful I might not be able to resist you anymore…" He began to say lowering his head beginning to kiss up my neck towards me ear pleasured whimpers escaping my lips.

"You're just so intoxicating." He then whispers his hot breath dancing along the skin of my ear sending shudders through me.

"I'd never protest at that. All I want is you." I whisper back my breathing becoming heavy as I tangled my fingers into his curly dark hair biting my lip and moaning when he began nipping and kissing my neck.

"Stop tempting me shonen!" He hissed playfully capturing my lips with his own one of his arms wrapping around my back lifting me off of the bed pressing me to his chest. I eagerly kissed him back tangling one of my legs with his own. Tyki lightly nipped at my bottom lip begging me for entrance which I granted easily as both of our tongues battled for dominance.

"TYKI! ALLEN! BREAKFAST IS READY!" We both froze breaking apart from the kiss looking to the door when Jasdero and Devit barged in and everything fell silent. I felt my eyes go wide and my face become hot and I chose to hide my most likely blushing face into Tyki's neck as I heard a growl resonate from him.

"You two have 3 seconds to scat or I kill you." Tyki warned and not long after there was a resonating slam of the door and we heard the two run off down the hall way.

"I don't think I can show my face ever again because of those two!" I whined earning a chuckle from Tyki soon being swept up into his arms as he now stood from the bed. Our faces were close the tips of our noses barely touching.

"Forget about, forget about everyone shonen, all we need is one another ne?" He asked and the smile on my face grew as I nodded my head before closing the distance myself to kiss him on the lips.

"We should get to breakfast or Road will have our heads if we're not there." He says smiling up at me before setting me down onto my feet. Tyki lends me a pair of his own clothes, they were a bit big and we had to use some string to tie two belt loops together so the pants wouldn't fall. The entire time I am standing there with a blush on my face. The white button down shirt was also big on me and the sleeves had to rolled up. Even though my face was blushing from Tyki dressing me, my mind was still else where and I find myself looking out the balcony door again up at the crystal blue sky, my eyes were most likely blank again. I was afraid of being around the other Noah's for many reasons. I was afraid of being rejected in a way, now that I was rejected by the order for loving a Noah.

"Allen?" Snapping from my thoughts I turn my head back to see Tyki had finished dressing me and himself by now and I wander how long was I spaced out. Tyki had a look of worry once more and all I could do was give him my best smile.

"No one is going to reject you." He said and I am shocked at how he could always tell what I was thinking. I could only nod my head and let him take me hand leading me out of the room into a dark hallway. Once again I find myself still shocked at how Roads dimensions work but still I shack my head of the thoughts of ever trying to figure it out.

"Allen!" I am once again brought from my thoughts and nearly fall backwards from the force of Road running and latching her arms around me happily.

"I was afraid you'd convince Tyki to leave you in the room! That would have made me so sad!" She said and I just find myself smiling sadly and hugging her back.

"I can't run anymore and I know deep down that I will never change if I do keep running. I can't fear rejection all the time." I said quietly and then begin to worry when Road went still.

"I'd never let anyone here reject you Allen. Like Tyki you're very special to me and I don't want to see you cry anymore. I don't want to see you alone." She said, I just stand there taking in her words before smiling sadly and closing my eyes, wishing I could believe that she was capable of ensuring that I'd never be alone. Before I can protest at wanting to take my time to the dining room, I soon find myself sitting at a table next to Tyki who is on my left and the Millennium Earl on my right at the head of the table. We're soon joined by everyone else. I found myself becoming self-conscious drawing one of my knees up to my chest so I can rest my chin on it, keeping my eyes to the table because Jasdero and Devit we're staring at me with those annoying smiles on their faces. Taking glance once more through my bangs I groaned because they were still staring and I find myself tilting over moving my face to smash into Tyki's arm mumbling curses about the two. I feel him pat me on the top of the head.

"Could you two refrain from staring so much it makes people uncomfortable?" Tyki said gently pushing me back up to sitting. I grimace when they erupt into laughter both standing with a foot on the table pointing their fingers Tyki.

"We will stare if we like it Tyki! It is not like you to be under dressed, have you forgotten your manners?!" The both said and I couldn't help the sigh that came out of my mouth.

"Coming from the two who just barges into someone's room without knocking and putting your feet on the table where people eat. I think it's you two who have no manners." I find myself saying with a bored tone looking at them with a just as bored look. I'm not surprised when the whole room goes quiet. Road soon erupts into laughter falling from her chair.

"And what about you Ex-Exorcist? You're sitting there with one knee drawn up to you!" Jasdero said now pointing his finger at me.

"Yes it is you who to has no manners!" Devit then said also pointing his finger at me.

"I never claimed to have manners, or are you two just stupid?" I ask and I can't help the smirk that dances across my face upon hearing the Earl trying to hid his own laughter.

"No it is you who is the stupid one Walker! Remember you're new here so we reign over you until you prove otherwise." They both said and I swear an evil flame had of just ignited around me as my smirk turned wicked.

"Bad move you two…You're seriously asking for it." Tyki said and I finally tilt my head up to look directly at them.

"Then shall we play friendly game of poker?" I ask and soon the three of us have cards in our hands, I was surprised to see the Earl playing with us.

"So if we win you become our slave for life." I'm not surprised when Tyki smacks them along with Road, both about to protest.

"Fine then when I win same goes for you plus I dare you to walk up to the order in a mock attack with absolutely no clothes on." I smirk.

"And if I win then both of your bets are null in void and everyone will behave again." The Earl says and soon the game is back into motion.

"I QUIT!" The Early yells throwing his cards down once I win for a third time with a hand of three of a kind. It was one more game and I had purposely made it so I was tired with Jasdevi. I made them think they had a chance as I got my cards ready for my hand. I could see Tyki leaned back in his chair with his hand over his face.

"Straight Flush sucker beat that!" They both yell laying the cards down and all I can do is smirk.

"Prepare to eat your words you two." Tyki mutters as I finally lay my cards down, each card was in the suit of spade.

"Natural Royal Flush, highest winning hand in poker." I smirked and the two scream in losers agony.

"Remind me to never play a game with Allen." Road giggles as our breakfast was finally delivered to us, the entire breakfast Jasdevi is complaining which had riled Tyki up and started a mini one-sided food fight. I just rolled my eyes and continued to slowly eat my food while the Earl and I played a game of chess.

"I'm glad to see that you're already beginning to settle in." He said making a move.

"I'm surprised that I'm already this comfortable. I had been with the order for over 2 years now and still I wasn't settled in I didn't feel welcomed or at home." I say studying his move before making another one of mine. He immediately made his next move

"Is that why you binge eat?" He asked, I feel my hand twitch over the piece I was going to move. I couldn't answer that question. A question he obviously knew the answer to, it made me wander how long has he been watching me.

"Even when you were younger and felt uncomfortable somewhere you'd eat a whole lot because you never knew when your next meal when come. When you're somewhere you enjoy being you eat like any normal person, but that has only occurred twice hasn't it?" He asked, I still hadn't made my move on the game it is then I realize we aren't really playing just moving the pieces around.

"Durring the time when I had lived with Mana and then the first time Tyki brought me here after my fight with Kanda about my love life." I say quietly looking up when there was a loud crash only to see Devit had been sent back into the back wall after Tyki throwing his chair at him.

"Allen when you're here you never have to worry about leaving and chancing being taken by them. I know you secretly fear that Kanda. I know about that fight and the details of it, but does Tyki know?" He asks and I find myself drawing up my other knee hiding my face within my legs.

"Allen?" Road asked appearing suddenly next to me sitting on the table her hand resting onto my shoulder.

"It was only a stupid fight, I had chosen Tyki and not him. And he tried to convince me that it was easier to be with someone in the order instead of someone who would never be able to know or understand what I do." I partly lied, yes it was true he was trying to convince me, but I lied about it being a stupid fight. It was more than just that. That night started my nightmares, that night made me realize I never wanted to be left alone with Kanda ever again.

"No its not Allen, there's more to it isn't there?" Road whispered being careful not to alert Tyki who was still in the middle of fighting Jasdevi; the realization makes me smile. They were purposely keeping Tyki busy so these two could talk to me.

"Allen I remember that night, because that was also the night you revealed you already knew about Tyki being part of us. I still don't know how you found me just so you could get to him." Road said slowly running her hand up and down my back.

"When Tyki and I made the decision to make ourselves official was when he told me and I told him. We knew each other to be enemies but we didn't care. That night after completing the mission with Kanda he couldn't accept the fact that I loved someone else when he had feelings for me. That night I should have accepted Lavi's offer to go star gazing with him, but I didn't." I explained trying to jump around avoiding of what they wanted me to tell them. I wanted Tyki to be the one I told, but Road herself knew that I'd go to my graze never telling a soul. I begin to close myself up biting my lip not wanting to go back to that night.

"Allen…" Road says but she is quickly silenced.

"Listen to me Allen, to move on you have to tell someone. You can't bottle it up. One day it's going to come out and you're not going to know what to do." The Earl explains.

"I can't I swore to myself never to tell anyone!" I panic keeping my voice quiet.

"Was it you who swore to yourself in fear of Tyki leaving you, or did you swear to Kanda to never tell because he threatened to hurt you?" The Earl asks and I find my eyes growing wide as I lift my head to stare at him. I realize then that Road and him already knew but just wanted me to confirm it, but I couldn't say it.

"That's enough." Road and I both jump at the sound of Tyki's voice. "I told him that night he came to me broken that when he was ready he could tell me. Don't force him, it only happened barely a year ago. Don't remind him of the night that started him having to be on the run." Tyki said and I don't protest when he lifts me up into his arms and begins to walk out. I'm not surprised that no one stops him. Once alone out in the hallway Tyki sets me onto my feet and I begin to follow him. I don't know where we're going but I knew it wasn't to his room. After a while of walking starring at the floor I become lost again within my own thoughts images of that night resurfacing, I don't realize I had stopped walking until I was leaned against the wall sliding down it curling into a ball.

"I'm right here Allen, I will never let anyone touch you." I hear Tyki say as I was pulled into his arms and I couldn't help but instantly relax in them.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry." I began repeating only to have Tyki's hand cover my mouth beginning to rock side to side. It was like that night when I reached Tyki at that Inn. Road had brought me to him and even though I was sopping wet from the rain and freezing cold I couldn't help but run to him and latch onto him crying. The whole night I refused to detach from him never once did I stop apologizing even when I was brought here. And that's when it all happened, when I did finally return to the order I was forced to run, because they knew.

"Shh it's going to be okay shonen, I will never leave you." I hear Tyki whisper and I soon find myself falling asleep in his arms curled up.

* * *

_**Roads POV:**_

I watched at the end of the hallway as Allen broke into pieces like that very night we thought we were never going to get him back to normal. Even now one year later he still isn't normal and we can't blame him one bit. I soon walk forward and kneel onto the ground across from the two of them. Tyki is watching Allens peaceful face his fingers running through the young boys silver white hair.

"He's going to become one of us Tyki." I whisper and I watch as he nods his head.

"Yes I know, a new Noah perhaps? Since all of us have woken again." He says and I can only shrug.

"Millennium Earl suggests Allen in the one everyone is looking for…He may hold the Heart or he may like you said be a new Noah to the Noah Family." I say and he once again only nods his head.

"What Kanda did to him really scared his mind and who's to say it won't happen again?" I ask and still I am only given a nod. The things that have happened in Allens' life has caused a lot of damage and we were left to pick up the pieces and put him back together. My only hope was that he wouldn't encounter Kanda or his shishou alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cursed**

**Well I'm actually surprised that this story is getting good hits ^_^. Well the next chapter is going to be a bit more intense and I sorry to all Kanda fans but, in this story he will be on everyone's shit list….That is all. Listen to either Missing by Evanescence or Tamashii no Iyashi by Wada Kaoru the entire chapter.**

* * *

A few days had gone by since that first morning at breakfast with the Noah Family and I hadn't really left Tyki's room. Unless it was for food I found myself either curled on the bed silent tears running down my face, playing silent poker with Tyki and would actually lose because my mind was elsewhere, or I was out on the balcony starring up at the sky. Every now and then Road would pop up and see how I was and would try to drag me away but I'd kindly decline and stay put. Tyki understood what I was going through and would never push me to leave the safety of the room, but I knew he was worrying about me. He made it his own personal vendetta to not leave my side unless he positively had to. At the moment on the morning of my fourth day in my new home Tyki had been called out for a Noah Family meeting that Road had called and I wouldn't be surprised if she called the meeting in regards on how to help me. I knew her and the Earl were right about that I need to talk about that night, but as the Earl had suspected… I was afraid of Tyki leaving me. Leaning back against the railing of the balcony closing my eyes as the soft gentle wind slowly eased me to sleep which was something I wasn't doing much like eating.

* * *

_I immediately recognized where I was the moment I had entered the dream and I saw myself following behind Yuu Kanda and Lavi Bookman in the hotel towards that room. I tried to make myself turn and run but I found that I wasn't able to since this was a memory and not your normal dream. Every fiber of my mind screamed for Tyki or anyone to wake me up as the three of us entered the room. The two were arguing again once Lavi had called Kanda by his given name and all I could do was sigh and walk over to the third bed and gently drop my luggage next to the bed._

"_Hey Allen! Wanna come with me to the field and go star gazing?! Tonight there's supposed to be a meteor shower and I doubt Yuu is going to come so he can stay and watch the innocence we acquired!" Lavi asked happily bouncing over to me and I could only find myself smiling up at him._

"_Sorry Lavi but I'm kind of tired, you go enjoy it and tell me all about it kay?" I hear myself say but I'm screaming inside to say yes. I watch as Lavi gets a disappointed look but it immediately changes again as he bounds away to go watch the stars. I shack my head and begin to slowly change into my sleeping attire trying to ignore Kanda. Him and I were on even worst terms then since he had found out I was dating someone outside of the order. He had been the only one to not approve, especially when Komui didn't send me on many missions after that. I feel myself tense up at the feel of bare arms wrap around my arms and stomach bringing me into a bare chest. I already knew who it was then and I knew who it was now._

"_K-Kanda?!" I panic trying to wriggle out of his grip as I feel him beginning to nip and suck on the skin on the back of my neck. "St-stop…" I then beg but he continued tightening his hold around me._

"_Why couldn't I have been the one you chose Moyashi?" He whispers and I whimper as he nips onto the lobe of my ear one of his hands descending from my stomach into the front of my pants. I wanted to scream but I found myself unable to._

"_Please…don't." I cry as he continues to nip at my neck his other hand making sure to keep me pressed against him. I yelp when I feel his hand roughly grab onto me and slowly begin to move it up and down one of him his fingers pressed firmly on the tip. I feel myself about to scream out for help but I'm roughly pushed against the wall near us and his free hand pressed firmly against my mouth as his one hand releases me to be pulled out and begin removing the rest of my clothes._

"_What does that man have that I don't Moyashi?! Why did he have to be your choice when you could have chosen me someone who is already in the order?!" He hisses into my ear and I hear him fumbling with his own pants as I feel the tears finally leak from my eyes as muffled sobs came out. I was screaming soon as I had felt him enter me without any kind of preparation. My hands were pressed against the wall in some sort of support digging my nail into the wood as I screamed into his hand to stop, but that only made him speed up and harden his thrusts. In my mind I screamed for Tyki knowing by then he was a Noah and hoped that he would hear me in his mind and come for me, I went as far as screaming for Road as well. Soon I was tossed onto the bed instantly curling up into a ball after he had finished only to flinch when he towered over me bringing his mouth near my ears. My eyes were wide in panic and fear afraid of what he was going to do next._

"_You tell anyone about this Moyashi and I will ensure that the rest of your life will be a living hell! Better yet keep in mind that when your precious boyfriend isn't around you now belong to me." He hissed before standing back up and vanishing and I knew it was into the bathroom. I found myself grabbing my clothes which ended up being my black cotton pajama pants and black t-shirt quickly putting them on before running out of the room. My mind set onto only one thing and that was to find Tyki or someone who could take me to him. I vaguely remembered I had passed Lavi in the hallway and ignored him when he had called out to me. I had ran out into the town and just kept running even when I exited the town into the woods. Everything in me was screaming with panic and for only a image of an inn somewhere in these woods kept me going; even when dark clouds drifted in and a down pour of rain fell about me. I had stumbled many times while running but each time I would get back up and keep going until I had reached that building. It was surrounded by Akuma and I knew it was a meeting place for the Noah Family. There was this feeling that someone had led me there and my question was answered when Road walked out of the building looking around. I was still leaned up against a tree within the shadows digging my nails into the bark. I could still feel my eyes wide in panic and the fear only grew when she began to turn to head back inside._

"_WAIT!" I had screamed tremors running through me as fear of being left there built up. "Please…Road." I cried unsure if she heard me as I finally slumped down to the ground. She was over to me in seconds her arms encircling around my shoulders._

"_Allen?! Why are you here?! How the HELL did you even find this place?!" She asked and I knew she wasn't the one showing me the image of where to go. _

"_Ms. Road?" I hear a female voice._

"_Mimi go tell Lulu Bell to contact Tyki and tell him to get here now! Tell Jasdevi to get out here and help me immediately I can't carry him on my own!" She barked orders, and as the person had run off everything around me had came crashing down as I dug my fingers into my hair and just let out an anguished scream unable to stop even as Road held me to her tightly trying to calm me down._

"_Road!" "Road!" I hear two people yell and run up as my scream eventually stopped because I just couldn't anymore and I felt my entire being go numb._

"_You two help him inside to Tyki's room I'm going ahead of you to find him some dry clothes. Whatever you do… Please I beg you don't do anything just help me help him until Tyki arrives!" She barked orders, but the moment anyone other than Road and Tyki went to touch me I went into a panic screaming and trying to get away. The rain only began to fall harder around us as the three Noah Family members and soon Lulu Bell all tried to restrain me just so I could get inside._

"_Allen it's okay, it's okay please stop and lets us get you inside!" Road begged after a while also unable to touch me as Devit had wrapped his arms around me trying to subdue me._

"_Let him go Devit that's enough!" My screams immediately stopped when I had heard his voice and I frantically looked around, I was thankful when Road stepped out of the way and I saw Tyki. I had finally fallen silent and the moment Devit had release me I ran straight to Tyki wrapping my arms around him clutching onto him as I broke into hysterics. I felt his arms around me gently holding me as he shushed me that everything would be okay and eventually I stopped and just stood there feeling numb once more letting Tyki lift me into his arms and take me inside and through a doorway which took me to his room in the ark. After that all other events were a blur cause when I returned to the order I had found out Kanda had followed me and I ran._

* * *

My eyes open and let out the sob I was holding in once I saw I was staring at Road's concerned face Tyki stood behind her just outside the balcony door. I couldn't tell what either of them were thinking but I knew that I wouldn't be able to hide it for much longer and I felt myself curling up into a ball but Tyki was over to me and stopping me the moment I tried. I fought against him.

"Allen please you need to stop you're killing yourself!" He snapped and I only cried harder just wanting a few more moments, a few more days even years before I could ever tell him.

"Tell him Allen." I hear the Earl say and I only shook my head violently refusing to tell Tyki.

"Millennium sir don't make him…" Tyki began but he was cut off.

"Allen Walker tell him what happened or you will never be able to get over it and will always have that fear of it happening again!" The Earl snapped and I just leaned forward my head resting against Tyki's chest as sobs came loudly from my mouth.

"I can't please… don't make me do it!" I begged clutching onto Tyki's shirt afraid he'd disappear and that if he left my entire world would just end.

"_Tell him now!_" The Earl yelled and all that could be heard was my sobs as the moment came that would decide if Tyki stayed or left me.

"That night when I came to you broken…was beacause…" I began fresh tears falling from my eyes blinding my eyesight. I clutched on even tighter to Tyki afraid to know what he was going to do.

"…Was because he…he…raped me." I finally cried out and I felt Tyki's body become stiff and I was afraid to look up to see what his expression was.

"Road…" He voice shook from an emotion I never heard come out of him and soon I am pulled off of him and held into Roads arms as I watched Tyki stand up and walk into the his bedroom at first pacing.

"Ty…ki." I chocked out afraid that the worst was going to happen. Suddenly I watch as Tyki lets out a yell of anger and slams his fist into the a large crack forming throughout the entire wall as his body began to shack. I don't know what came over me but I soon found myself running out the door and Road yelling after me to come back. I was sure he hated me now, he now knew I wasn't the pure person he thought I was.

'I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry!' I repeated in my head over and over as I ran through the ark and I still don't remember how I got out and began running through the forest of some country I had no idea where. I suddenly yelp when a pair of strong arms wrap around me.

"I'm sorry…I'm not angry at you. I swear!" I hear Tyki say as he held onto me tightly. I could only whimper as my legs give out under me and he lowers us to the ground and he holds onto me tightly.

"I will kill that samurai this I swear to you Allen. I will make him pay for hurting you." He says and I could only cry curling into him as he only held me.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" I could only say and he rocks me side to side brushing his fingers through my hair making shushing noises to calm me down. I soon find myself back in the blackness of my mind. I don't know how long I am out but when I wake up again I am lying in Tyki's bed with him next to me his arms wrapped around me tightly.

"I'm sorry I never told you." I whisper my voice blank from the over use of my emotions.

"Don't apologize for that Allen, that's not something you can easily tell anyone about. Most people will go through it and never once tell anyone. I promise to never leave you Allen, I will be by your side and will always protect you. And I swear to you that the day I come face to face with that samurai…I. Will. Kill him." He hissed the last part and I could only nod my head and just snuggle into him.

"Tyki?" I hear Roads tiny voice and he shifts to turn and look towards his door.

"He's awake now Road you can come in" He said softly and I sit up placing my hand against my head as Road walks over and sits on the edge of the bed.

"Are you going to be alright?" She asked and I can only nod my head not trusting my voice at the moment.

"I'm glad…I don't want to lose you now that you're part of the family Allen…I don't like seeing anyone of my family members like this. I want you to be able to trust us." She says and I soon find myself crawling over to her and hugging her.

"Thank you Road…thank you so much." I whisper unable to stop the tears once they began to fall again and Tyki soon is hugging both of us.

"Welcome home shonen." He says and I can only cry more at how happy I was to be there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cursed**

**Well, it's defiantly been a while since I last updated! So sorry, I ended up getting busy with work and working on Strawberry Gashes LOL. Well her it goes for the next chapter. Just so you know this first half of the chapter is going to be cute a fluffy ^_^ like Father/son fluffiness!**

* * *

_**Millennium Earl POV:**_

I sat in my office I had Road create within the ark leaning back in my chair my eyes closed trying to regain some sort of peace. Since Allen had arrived to us after he was attacked by the Samurai and Bookman I have wanted nothing but to protect him, just how I want to protect the rest of my Noah children. It made me wonder if Road had a heading with her theory of Allen being a new Noah or possibly the Heart of Innocence that everyone was looking for. Either way I swore to myself to protect the young exorcist boy for Tyki; the love each of them held for one another was true and deep. It had been a month since I had forced Allen to reveal the truth about that night to Tyki. I was so happy to see him slowly becoming happy again.

"You wished to see us Lord Millennium?" I open my eyes to see Jasdero and Devit standing there on the other end of my desk looking nervous and it made me ponder…were they up to no good again.

"The two of you didn't pull another prank on Allen again did you?" I ask with a playful smile watching as the two of them stiffened up and I can only shack my head as a resounding sound of an explosion can be heard elsewhere in the ark.

"JASDEVI YOU ASSHOLES!" I heard Tyki's loud voice and I arched an eyebrow at the two who were starting to laugh nervously.

"Looks as if you two need an escape for a little bit eh?" I ask and they nod their heads to me quickly and my smile only widens.

"You remember that meeting a month ago about that person I wish to be brought to the ark?" I ask handing each of them a file with the picture of the person I wanted them to bring here to the ark. They soon look up to me waiting for me to continue.

"He has been spotted heading towards the Black Order, by no means is he to reach that place. You are to intercept him and bring him here. Understood? This man may be the only person to help Allen." I ask.

"Yes sir you can count on us to not fail." Devit said seriously and Jasdero only nodded his head and then they were both gone. Not even a few moments later I saw a mop of white hair poke into the door and Allen peered at me with one eye hesitant in coming in. I can only smile, he was so much like Mana when he was younger, but that was to be expected.

"You know you don't have to be afraid Allen." I call out holding my hand out to him motioning for him to come forward. He slowly does and I notice he is once again walking with his head down. Something was wrong and his expression wasn't what gave it away.

"Where's Tyki?" I ask knowing this was serious if he hadn't gone to Tyki Mikk first.

"Shower after Jasdevi's prank aimed for him." He explains and that explains half of the explosion I heard earlier with the two pranksters.

"Allen?" I asked watching as he opened his mouth to say something but I watch as his lips trembled. His eyes shook as I watched tears beginning to brim at his lids.

"I wanted to train to make sure I stayed in shape for if I ever encounter any of my ex-comrades. I can't activate my anti-akuma weapon…and…and…my arm is normal it makes no sense." He slightly rambles and I couldn't hold back the shocked gasp when I finally noticed his once deformed arm was now normal.

"First the chest pains and now this….I don't understand." His voice was full of panic and watching this young boy slowly breaking was breaking my heart. Since he joined in the ranks of our family I couldn't help but see him as my own son now. Everyone was slowly warming up to him. Standing from my chair I walked around the desk over to him gently pulling him the rest of the distance wrapping him in my arms. He didn't cry nor did he ramble. He just stood there letting me comfort him.

"We'll eventually figure this out Allen, I promise." I say and I feel him only nod his head. This boy was going through changes and I could tell he was scared. I could sense the innocence in him so I knew it hadn't vanished, probably going through some evolvation.

"I feel like everything is crashing down around me. Slowly and slowly all of my friends are turning against me." He explains and I can only sigh before stepping back from him and kneeling down so I was looking up at him. I could tell he became confused and uncomfortable. I couldn't blame him, he was always put into the position of being looked down upon.

"All of us in Noah care about you Allen, if those exorcists turn against you, then they were never truly your friends." I explain to him reaching up and cupping his cheek. "Like Road is always telling you none of us want to see you upset. That goes for me as well Allen, you're now like a son to me." I continue and I'm not shocked when the tears finally spill over his eyes as he tries to choke back that sob. For so many years he had to be older than what he actually was. He never had much of a childhood and I can only smile and watch as he was slowly reverting back into a normal 16 year old boy with emotions, with feelings, not a soldier in this damned war.

"Thank you…thank you so much. No one has ever said that…since…since Mana." He cried and I pushed my hand further up until it rested on the crown of his head slightly rubbing his hair and his eyes open staring into mine.

"You have a big heart Allen, don't let anyone change who you are. Keep walking and push forward." I repeat similar words Mana always said to him before pulling him into my arms again letting him cry into my chest. We stand like that for a long while even when Tyki came in looking for him. I will always let Allen come to me with his problems just like the parent he needs, like the parent he should have grown up to have.

"I will protect you in the times when Tyki can't my son." I whisper just smiling, this boy, Allen Walker, meant the world to Tyki, to Road, to me, to all of the Noah family and I will kill anyone who dared to try and hurt him. I will kill anyone who tries to steal to his light, to steal his smile.

* * *

_**Third Person POV:**_

"I hope Lord Millennium was telling us the truth about that cursed man heading this way!" Devit growled using the opening to the barrel of his gun to scratch the top of his head.

"No kidding Devit I want to get home and have some fun with Allen and make him smile! He was all somber when we pranked Tyki! Do you think Tyki made him sad?" Jasdero asked his older twin brother his hands linked behind his head. They were getting close to the Black Order knew they should have their guard up but for some reason just couldn't seem to focus.

"Well if Tyki did make him sad then we will make him pay and have Road-San help us! Besides I doubt that is the reason he was sad, Tyki-San would never purposely hurt him. Allen has been acting strange lately. Roads possibility of him becoming a Noah like us or possibly something else is still high up in the air y'know. We have to keep a close eye on him." Devit explained with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his pants as he stared up at the sky with a serious look upon his face. Jasdero watched his brother as he spoke and soon was copying him and nodding his head with agreement.

"So do you think this person will be hard to intercept and kidnap?" Jasdero asked the two unaware of a ominous figure walking up behind them.

"I hope so, like Lord Millennium stated he may be the only one to help Allen and at the moment all of the Noah family could use as much help as possible." Devit and soon the two were spinning around with guns pointed from the sound of a twig breaking behind them. They freeze at the sight of the man before them.

"So what exactly is going on with my Baka Minarai?" The man asked a playful smirk dancing across his features. The Noah twins being left in confusion at this person.

"Well you need to come with us…it's not something we have rights to tell you, but so we know you won't run we will be needing to tie you up." The two of them both said and the man only smirked more.

"Well what're you waiting for, tie me up and lets get going shall we?" He asked and the twins returned his smirk before pouncing onto him.

* * *

_**Allen Walker's POV:**_

I sat here in the Earl's office sitting on the window seat staring out over the entire ark listening as Tyki and him conversed normally. They were at the moment also playing a game of chess. I had just woken up not too long ago after I had cried myself to sleep again, but for once when I woke up I didn't feel empty like I normally did. I felt light and I could feel a surge of happiness rushing through me, it was a feeling I hadn't felt in quite a while and that was the date before that mission which had led to that fateful night. Letting my head lightly clunk against the window I feel a small smile on my face enjoying the warmth coming off of the sun that was shining down through the window.

"Everything alright Allen?" I hear the Earl ask causing me to sit up and turn my head to see both him and my lover staring at me with worried glances. I can only smile a little.

"I think everything will be." I answer and I feel my heart skip a beat from the smile on my lovers face. I'm not surprised when he gets up from his seat and walks over to me pushing his fingers into my hair. I tilted my head up to look up at him as he leant over and gently placed his lips upon mine. I feel my now normal hand reach up and take hold of his white long sleeve. The kiss doesn't last very long and he is now resting his forehead to mine his thumb rubbing circle over my cheek.

"Can we go for a walk?" I whisper and he only smiles and nods before standing up straight and offered me his arm which I instantly jump up and hug onto rubbing my cheek against his upper arm. He leads me out and to the outside and we just walk in silence for a bit.

"Where do you think Jasdevi vanished to?" I wandered realizing we hadn't seen them since after the prank they had pulled on Tyki.

"No clue but when I see them I am going to murder them for ruining my favorite shirt! I'm never going to get it white again!" He whined and I could only giggle closing my eyes and shacking my head.

"I beach I could get it white again for you." I said and he only gave me a look that only challenged me. "You don't think I can do you?!" I asked narrowing my eyes challengingly back at him.

"If you can then I will give you a surprise in bed." He whispered into my ear huskily sending shivers down my spine and I felt my face begin to heat up. Oh! He was so on!

"ALLEN!" The both of us stop running and turn around when we see Road run up to us. Once again I am unable to read the expression on her face, but this one worried me a little.

"Lord Millennium wishes to see you at his office at once." She says almost hesitantly, Tyki and I share a look before I release his arm and begin my way slowly to the Earl's office. I know Road kept Tyki from following me and it was that fact that had me wandering. Every now and then I would stop walking and stare at my feet forcing motivation through me just so I could start walking again. Everything was almost spinning around me like a tunnel when I reached the office and I just stood there in front of the door hearing the hushed voices immediately quiet to silence. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes as I grabbed the door handle and pushed it open not opening my eyes until I felt it fully opened and I had stepped in a few steps. I froze in my walk the moment I laid eyes onto the person. The black trench coat jacket with gold trimmings on it, the black hat, the long red hair and that green eye stared straight into your soul. I could feel sweat trickle down the side of my face and I felt my hands beginning to slightly shack.

"Minarai…" The moment he spoke I turned to run not expecting to be so easily caught by him seeing as he had been tied up, unless that was just a façade. I was grabbed by my arm and pulled back into a chest arms around me.

"Please let me go." I begged trying to pry his arms off but alas I was unable to and I could feel the panic building up.

"I'm not here to scold you, I'm not here to take you away. I'm here to help you Allen. I know what Kanda did to you. I know what the order is planning to do the moment they capture you. I won't let them hurt you." He said his voice only loud enough for me to hear. I felt the shacks from my hands slowly beginning to stretch completely through me.

"Why…why is it you can be so cruel yet….yet it's at times like this I find myself I can't hate you?!" I ask my brain swarming around what he just told me.

"I know I've never been the greatest care taker Allen, and I know you don't think I give a shit about you. You're wrong, you're so very, very wrong. I care about you and I care about you a lot. I would want someone to strike me down if I continued to allow the Black Order to hurt you for not letting you love someone. Who cares if they're a fucking Noah!" He explained keeping me held close. I could only stand there as I slowly began to understand the words he was saying.

"You're hopeless sometimes Shishou…very hopeless." I whisper dropping my head letting my hair shield my face from view as I bit my lip and clenched my hands into fists.

"I'm useless now Shishou…I lost my innocence…my arm is normal now." I said and I am brought from my self-hate to look up at Cross when chuckled.

"You're not useless and you have not lost your innocence. Give it time to come back and you will see it is going to become something much greater than what it was." He said releasing me and turned me around so I could look up at him.

"Yea…I guess so." I said letting the smile finally come back to my face. I feel a sense of warmth feel me as I feel someone's hand rest onto the middle of my lower back before sliding to around my waist. I closed my eyes once I felt the second arm snake around me.

"Let's get you back to the room so we can let the grownups talk." Tyki whispers into my ear and I allow him to pull me out of the room. I hear Road cheer running into the office followed by Jasdevi's screams for god knows what. I kept my eyes closed as I was once again hugging onto Tyki's arm letting him lead me back to our room. Upon arrival I had been the last one to enter the room and was barely able to get the door shut before Tyki had me pinned against the his hands gently grabbing onto my cheeks and his lips upon mine in a passionate bruising kiss. I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck as I was slowly lifted somewhat off of the ground my legs wrapping around his waist.

"I can't hold myself back Allen but I know I need to. I want you so bad it's driving me insane." He said through pants after breaking away from the kiss.

"Then don't hold back, I know you want to wait, but it's okay." I whispered looking into his eyes, I'm not surprised at his smile as he shacks his head.

"I can't take you yet, like I said I want that day to be special for you." He says leaning forward, I feel his hot breath on my neck as he slowly and gently kisses me there. I slightly squirm as a whimper escapes my lips, begging for more.

"Then stop teasing me all the time." I say slightly giggling before gasping when his hands push under my shirt.

"Doesn't mean I can't make you feel good." He adds slowly pushing my shirt up his thumbs running over my nipples causing me to whimper out a moan and squirm a bit more. I could feel my pants becoming tight my head becoming fuzzy as I am barely able to register when my shirt is thrown somewhere in the room. I clutch onto Tyki as he bites onto my neck pulling me off from the door carrying me to the bed where he gently lays me onto my back. I tangle my fingers into his hair letting out another moan feeling his tongue lick over the bite he left before sucking onto it. My back slightly arches from the bed when one of his hands begins descending down my stomach and I feel him playing with the drawstring of my cotton pants pulling it loose before slipping his hand under the fabric. I let out a loud gasp when his hand runs over my hardening member and my hips slightly buck.

"Tyki." I moan as his hand continues to lightly rub. He doesn't say anything before he slowly removes his hand and he begins kissing down to my chest his mouth taking one of my hard nipples into his mouth as his other hand joins the other. I feel my skin crawl in pleasure when he begins to pull my pants and boxers off his hands lightly running over the skin of my legs sending waves through me as his teeth lightly nipped at my nipple before his mouth moved over to the ignored one. His hands ran back up my inner legs till they reached my inner thighs where they paused before very slowly running over the top of my skin to my hips.

"Please…no more…teasing." I begged feeling his fingertips glide up the shaft till they rested on the tip. Tyki continued to play with me, running his hand playfully up and down me before he finally began kissing down my stomach. My head was so fuzzy I felt as if I was in whirlpool as my skin at his touches.

"Ohmygod Tyki!" I let out loudly gripping the sheets of the bed tightly when I felt his mouth encircle around my length. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips as Tyki began to bob his head and suck his tongue licking up my length and twirling around it as well. His hands kept my hips pressed down as he kept me from bucking my hips. My vision was beginning to go in and out as I felt something building up in my chest.

"T-Tyki…I…I'm going to…to…" I was unable to complete my statement when I let out a scream like moan as I released into his mouth. I was seeing spots and my breathing was fast, I could only register when Tyki put my clothes back on before climbing on top of me gently placing his lips to mine. I could taste myself on him but I didn't care as I wrapped my arms around him allowing him to roll us onto our sides laying there on his bed.

"I love you Tyki." I yawn feeling my eyes drooping closed.

"I love you to Allen…I will always love you." I heard him say before my world faded to black.

* * *

**Well here is chapter four! Sorry for it taking so long! Gah I hate work sometimes! So yea here is a poll to see what you guys think I'm gonna do with Allens evolving innocence:**

**A. I'm going to bring Crown Clown in a different way**

**(Or)**

**B. He becomes the heart of innocence/heart of the noahs**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cursed**

**Well I just noticed for the past oh last 3 chapters I forgot to change the rating…Ooops! LOL, well the poll from the last chapter is still going on and I do have at least 2 or 3 more plot twists prepared. Though it makes me wonder how many readers will want to kill me at one of the plot twists….Oh well! ^_^.**

* * *

I was annoyed, very annoyed and that was putting it very lightly to say the least. At the moment all of us were sitting at the dinner table watching as our Lord Millennium and my Shishou were having a go at it in a game of chess. First it was amusing to see the both of them getting frustrated because the last four games came out as a tie…if that is even possible to begin with. Secondly and lastly, since when has my Shishou known how to play chess?! I groaned leaning over resting my head onto Roads shoulder since I was sitting in Tyki's chair because he had been sent out on some sort of mission by the Earl. She giggles and pats me on the head for reassurance. He had been gone for a few days now and wasn't due back till sometime late tonight or early morning tomorrow.

"You're quite good Adam, but I may have you beat at this game. Check!" My Shishou said and only narrow my eyes and sigh knowing something bad was going to happen when the Earl made his move.

"Check mate…you were saying?" The Earl said with a playful smile on his face and none of us were surprised at the table flip that came next. I swear I couldn't be any more embarrassed the moment Cross began shouting that the Earl had cheated. Which in turn began an argument between the two very disagreeable men; oh I wish Tyki was here to make things better than what they were at this very moment!

"Want to go into town?" Road asked and I could only nod my head as the two of us slipped out of our chairs and out the door quietly before making a run for her room.

"It's about time we can sneak you out! You've been here what, almost 2 months and still isn't allowed to leave yet?!" She said as she made a door appear in her room and we slipped through it appearing into an alley. I immediately knew where we were and I slightly cringed.

"Well you can't blame them first it's because the entire Black Order is out to kidnap me; second it's because my innocence is no longer in use till god knows when!" I say glaring at the rainy sky of London above us before letting out a sigh.

"I'm sorry Allen we can go back and I can open another door if you like…" Road began to say and I only shook my head before holding my hand out to her.

"Let's go shopping shall we besides I've been wanting to get out so I can get Tyki a birthday gift!" I smile the both of us run out into the street heading straight for where I knew the market was. It doesn't take us long to get there and we go to the first stand where they are selling antique goods.

"Any idea on what Tyki would want for his birthday?" I ask and I nearly jump from the smile on her face.

"You naked on his bed wrapped in nothing but a red ribbon only allowed to untie you with his mouth." She says and I truly begin to wander if she is sane at all.

"I think you need to stop read Sheryl's love book collection!" I say feeling the edge of my lips twitching from the forced smile I had put on.

"Lord Millennie says that to, but how else am I to help with giving Tyki ideas on what to do with you on the day he finally decides to take you and make you his!" She giggles happily and I swear there was stars in her eyes with little tiny hearts flying around her.

"This makes me happy that Jasdevi only wants to play games and pranks with me." I say with a sigh and I am only hugged by Road soon after.

"Oh come on think really hard on what Tyki would want other than you and poker cards!" She says and we just stand there as I begin to think. The only thing that comes to mine is something with butterflies. We soon begin to walk around again. Nothing was catching my eye that would be something Tyki would like. Road was across the way looking at books when I had gone over to a stand noticing items that were out of the ordinary. One in general caught my eye; it was a butterfly in resign and the tips of the wings were black and it faded into a dark deep purple. I lifted it up and knew immediately it was something to give to Tyki. Smiling I pulled the money I secretly took from my Shishou and paid the stand owner before slipping the item carefully into my jacket pocket buttoning it so it wouldn't fall out.

"So did you find anything?" Road asked once I met back up with her and I nod my head.

"I'll show you when we get back? What did you buy?" I ask and regretted the moment the question left my mouth. She had bought an entire love series and I knew it most likely had suggestive parts in it.

"Well we've been out here for quite a while shall we go find a nice café and grab some lunch?" She asked and nodded letting her lead the way. I kept behind her feeling as if we were being followed but I shook the feeling from my head as the two of us entered this secluded café ordering our food before choosing the table outside to sit out.

"Okay now show me!" She immediately said and I could only sigh unbuttoning my pocket and pulled out the resign antique slipping it into her outstretched hands. The moment she looked at it I saw a warm smile dance across her features and she looked back up at me.

"Tyki is lucky to have you. So we can do more exploring I'm going to send all of our bags back to my room." She explained and I nodded my head watching as all of the things her and I bought vanished knowing it went back to the ark. It was that moment my nightmares came true.

"I'm surprised to see out and about with minimal protection, Mo-Ya-Shi." Kanda said him, Lavi, and Daisya walking out. Road and I jumped to our feet, I had grabbed Road by her arm pulling her to behind me, shielding her. I was glad I chose today to wear long sleeves and gloves, I didn't need the order knowing that my innocence was not working.

"You have one chance boy, give up and come quietly or risk your little Noah friends life and we take you by force." Daisy snapped and I gritted my teeth glaring at them.

"You're going to eat that threat of yours." I hissed tilting my head downward my bangs shielding my eyes. I knew I didn't stand a chance but I needed Road to get away now, for her safety.

"Allen don't please." She begged and I let out a sigh.

"Run, get back to the ark and get help. I'll be fine holding them off. I'm a fast runner." I whispered taking a step forward making the group in front of my believe that I was giving myself up.

"Allen…" Road whimpered and I only gave her a reassuring smile, the second she allowed herself to to float into the air to get away I made a dash for it down an alley way. The three immediately gave chase and I refused to let myself be caught. I cut through alleys and cross busy streets, trying my hardest to outrun my pursuers, but deep down I knew that this time would be the inevitable if the other Noah's don't get here soon.

"ALLEN!" I barely dodge getting side swiped by Lavi's Hammer and Daisya's Charity Bell. I slip through a crack in a boarded up warehouse. Panic was now coursing through me. I tumble to the floor scampering back up to my feet after the boarded up door is blasted in and I come to a dead end wall turning back around to face the three.

"This is your last chance Moyashi!" Kanda smirked beginning to walk forward.

"Why would I ever go back to a place where you'd be?!" I yell clenching my fists.

"Oh yea I haven't told you. After we capture you, you will be stripped of your Exorcist title then you will be put under my watch. Whenever the order needs your abilities you and I will be discharged where you will have to fight your new precious family." Kanda taunted my eyes widening in fear at the sheer thought of being left alone with this man.

"I would rather die than be left alone with a monster like you Kanda." I say my voice shaking from how scared I was.

"Allen…" I hear Lavi's worried voice, I am prepared to be knocked out the moment Kanda unsheathes Mugen.

"Mugen Unsheath, Innocence Activate." He says running his index finger and his middle finger along the black blade and it begins to glow silver. I feel my breathing speeding up and I let out a whimpered cry as I watch him hold the blade sideways a sick smirk on his face. My eyes widen as he crouches down for the attack.

"First Illusion, Netherworld Insects!" He yells and he goes to slash the sword to release the insects.

"STOP IT!" I scream turning sideways and dropping to my knees covering my ears waiting for the attack, but it never came.

"What…just happened?" I hear Daisy ask and I look up to see Kanda begin to repeatedly try and activate his innocence.

"I'll give it a go! Big Hammer, Littler Hammer…Grow, grow, grow!" Lavi shouted and silence once again fills the warehouse as nothing happens, even Daisya tries to activate his innocence but nothing happens. I yelp in surprise when I look down at myself to see that I am glowing the eerie green glow that usually comes from the innocence shards.

"Well this definitely a new advancement in Allens predicament. Did you evolve since you've been gone?" Kanda asks playfully sheathing his sword beginning to walk forward. I am no longer afraid nor am I paying him much attention as I watch the purple Tease fly about in the air above them. Kanda glares at me before ceasing his walk again looking up and behind him spotting the tease.

"Looks like I came at a good time ne, shounen?" I jump to my feet and begin looking around for the owner of the voice. I wrap my arms around myself when a white glowing portal door appeared dark matter blowing past me sending Kanda and the other two flaying back. I couldn't help it when I began to scream stop it over and over again.

"Shhhh everything will be alright shounen." I hear Tyki whisper in my ear arms wrapping loosely behind me as I finally let myself calm down and lean my head back against his chest feeling his hand gently rest around my neck.

"You god-damn curly haired Noah bastard!" Lavi yells and I'm not at all surprised when him and Kanda begin to chase towards. Tyki slips him and I into the white portal like door watching as it closes and the both of us are engulfed in a white light. We float there for quiet sometime.

"Allen?" I look up to Tyki who allows me to turn in his arms.

"I need to speak with my Shishou…My innocence…it's doing something weird." I say and soon I find us in the hallway by Roads room who soon rushes out and latches her arms around me.

"I'm so happy that you're okay." She says and I only hug her back.

"Come I'll take you to the training room, Road could you please go and retrieve Cross Marian?" Tyki says lifting me up into his arms and placing me onto his shoulder before beginning his way towards the training room. When we arrive Jasdevi is already there and they look up to us when we arrive.

"Allen! Have you come to play with us?!" Jasdero asks running over closely followed behind Devit.

"No I came here to test something and the only person I wish to test it on is Cross." I explain, at first they both look upset but soon get over it when I yelp as I am yanked off of Tyki's shoulders and tossed somewhere random in the training room.

"Must you always be so rough with him Cross?" I hear the Earl ask and my Shishou says nothing. Standing to my feet I face cross with a serious look on my face.

"So you want me to attack you?" He asks and I nod my head.

"Like I am your enemy no mercy and I also want you to use Grave of Maria to disorient me and subdue me…in any way possible." I explain my hands were loosely at my sides.

"I don't know why you're asking me but so be it. I will not be held responsible for any damage left on you." He snaps and I find a smirk dancing on my face.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Shishou." I mock and I swear I could see him twitch as he pulls Judgment from its Hollister. It was beginning and drop down into a fighting stance. I can feel the first pulses of adrenaline course through me after dodging the first bullet from my shishous weapon type innocence. This was more than just testing something, I was itching for a serious fight and so far everyone was a bit scared to come at me seriously in fear of hurting. Namely Tyki was the main one to night fight me full throttle.

"Too slow!" I smirk managing to knee my Shishou in the side of the head sending him to the ground skidding as I land on my feet. I yelp in pain when one of his bullets graze my skin and I am once more dodging another onslaught of attacks.

"I believe you have become a cocky since the last time we fought Baka Minarai!" Cross laughed, I darted to behind a pillar. I can't help the yell of pain that coursed through me when one of the bullets went through the pillar and exited out the other side of my stomach.

"ALLEN!" I hear Tyki scream out.

"Stay back baka. I warned him I was not responsible if he got injured." Cross snapped and the familiar sense I usually got when he brought her out appeared. My eyes widened as I watched Cross release Maria. I managed to stand to my feet glaring.

"At this rate you'll kill him!" Tyki yelled he was being held back by Jasdevi which I was glad for. I saw Lord Millennium nod to Cross to continue. I averted my gave back to Cross, I lifted my arm palm held up facing him flat as I began trying to activate my innocence but nothing happened to my arm. I let out another scream when a bullet connects with my shoulder. Maria begins singing and my eyes widen from the pain I had in my head and I noticed the rest of the Noah family vanished as I know they were going to be shielded from the effects she has on those who use dark matter. I let out a pained scream holding my hand out watching Cross fire off the gun once more. I could see each individual bullet.

"No!" I growled out and right before they hit the bullets stopped in midair before falling to the ground. Maria began to sing louder and I dropped to my knees covering my ears screaming in pain.

"_STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!_" I screamed and I felt a warm feeling course through me as everything had fallen silent. Maria's singing had stopped and I was vaguely aware that I could no longer see her standing behind Cross. I wrap my arms around my own shoulders feeling something almost like fur around me. The green light from in the warehouse was back and it spun around me. I couldn't understand what it was. I saw Cross running towards me screaming that it was over but my brain couldn't register what was said. I couldn't react when white ribbons shot out at him forcing him to jump back and the recoiled back and I was soon engulfed in darkness.

'_You're safe now._' I heard a voice inside me say and what felt like arms wrap around me.

'_Who are you?_' I asked trying to open my eyes but they were so heavy that I couldn't.

'_I am the innocence that was once in your arm, I am in true form. I am Crown Clown. But…I am not the only one here inside you. I am not your original innocence._' The voice explained and now I felt like I was being cradled.

'_Hevlaska had called you the destroyer of time and you will soon find out what she meant. I am only the true form of the innocence in your arm. When I retreated to deeper within you I allowed myself to combine with your other innocence something you have had since before your mother gave before to you, before I connected with you._' He continued I was going to ask more when I suddenly felt an odd sensation and I let out another scream. Something was happening to my body and I felt like I was growing smaller.

* * *

_**Tyki's POV:**_

None of us knew what to do as we stood alongside with Cross trying to figure out a way to get close to Allen without those white ribbons shooting out at us and hurting any of us. Cross had explained that this was Crown Clown the true form Allens innocence in his arm. The green glowing barrier around him was the effect of the other innocence with in him finally activating and protecting him. Well this sure explains his arm going normal and the chest pains he had. But it doesn't explain how Allen managed to deactivate now five innocence's. First three were Kanda, Lavi and Daisya's now it was Grave of Maria and Cross's weapon Judgement.

"Road no!" We all turn to see Road walking up to the barrier after Lulu Bell had screamed after her. It made me wonder what that girl was doing. We all watch as she places her hand directly onto the barrier and we jump when she is suddenly forced into her human form the once black stigmata's now gold. I watch her smile sadly as she closes her eyes and places her forehead onto the barrier and whispers something that I seem to be the only one to catch.

_I'm sorry to do this but I shall grant you one full day of a happy childhood memory._

I have no clue as to what her words had meant until we are all hearing Allen screaming once more and the glowing barrier in a way explodes sending all of us into our human forms our black stigmata's also gold. A warm feeling runs through me and I feel like smiling. I look over to cross to see Judgment glowing gold before splitting into two.

"Well this changes some things." He says with wide eyes and soon all of us look back to see Road knelt on the ground cradling something in her arms. Fear etched through me and I bolt forward followed by everyone else. I let out gasp and am followed by everyone as well. In Roads' arms sleeping ever so soundly was Allen, but he was tiny. Now I understood what her words meant, for an entire day Allen would be a child, she wanted to give him one day as kid again and give him one happy memory. Something he never truly got growing up. Things were definitely becoming weird.

* * *

**Well there you have it Chapter 5 is now done! Please let me know what you think and the poll is still going on LOL. That was actually my first attempt in typing out a fight scene of sorts in a while geez! I feel rusty! But yea till next time. Lets see if I can get another chapter posted before I am forced to go into work YAY!**

**OH yea here is the link to what the butterfly looks like in the resign! But remember it is a dark purple:**

**http:(_Double back slash_)home(_dot_)comcast(_dot_)net/~tjsphotos/Insects/Lepidoptera/Nymphalidae/Limenitis/L(_dot_)arthemis(_dot_)20130901-01(_dot_)jpg**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cursed**

**Well I know what I am going to do from the poll and it's a little bit of both choices in a way. I do plan to make Allen have the Heart but I'll explain that poll choice "**_**He becomes the heart of innocence/heart of the noahs**_**" Basically he becomes the heart but whichever side he chooses to reside on decides which **_**heart of (whatever)**_** he becomes. Allen will be going through a test of loyalty sometime later on in the story. I did want to explain that though cause I know it is a bit confusing. Well onto the next chapter which will seem like a crack chapter full of randomness but keep in mind this chapter is actually very important.**

* * *

_**Third POV:**_

The Noah's plus Cross stood starring down in disbelief at how Allen had been turned into a child again. Road smiled brushing her fingers through Allen's still white hair in a way to keep him asleep still. Cross was the first to speak, well actually it was more of a groan as he lowered his head into his hand. Jasdevi looked as if he was on the verge of having a sugar high attack, everyone knew they planned to have as much fun with the now young Allen as possible. Lulu Bell and the Earl well their expressions were a bit more unreadable. Lulu Bell soon stepped forward and knelt by the sleeping Allen and kneeled Road.

"Road…" Lulu Bell began to say and the small girl only smiled.

"I have two reasons why I did this. First, Allen has never had much of a good child hood and I wanted him to have a good memory even if its one memory and even though it is partly fake. When he wakes up he'll have his memories up until Mana's death. He won't have the memory of turning Mana into an Akuma or meeting you Lord Millennium for that will have a negative effect when he wakes up. I altered his memories that he is in a foster home and we're all his family." Road explained and giggled at when Tyki groaned sending a glare at the girl who only smiled back.

"What's your second reason Road?" The Earl asked watching Lulu Bell with soft eyes as the young woman reached out and began running her own fingers through Allens hair.

"Because I know Lulu Bell here has been sad ever since the day she gave up her child because they had innocence and she knew they at the time couldn't be with us. To this day you and her are still searching for that child. I want this to also be a happy memory since Lulu Bell wasn't able to keep her child past the age of 5. I hope one day you find them though." Road explained looking to Lulu Bell whose eyes were wide.

"Road I thank you for this but we should play with Allen this way. And one day I hope to find him but he would never remember me or his father. We had his memories of five years heavily suppressed so all he'd have is hate for us abandoning him. I don't think he's even alive anymore Road." Lulu Bell said lifting Allen from Roads lap and cradled him her eyes filling with sadness.

"Even still it never hurts to look. Well first warning when he wakes up expect some odd things to happen." Road giggled before getting up skipping away shouting that she is going to go get Allen something to eat.

"He better not be in his traumatized state! I refuse to change and wash sheets all over again!" Cross muttered as everyone went quiet at the small boy beginning to stir and wake up. As he opened his eyes he just stared up at Lulu Bell who only stared back.

'_What do I do?! It's been so long since I last had a child to take care of, I don't know what to do or what to even expect from Allen._' She thought brushing some of Allens bangs from his face.

"Mama why do you look sad?" His small voice asked and his head tilting to the side. The others in the room minus the Earl couldn't help their eyes from widening at what Allen just said.

"I'm not sad Allen, I'm happy that you're awake. I didn't think you were going to." Lulu Bell said helping Allen to his feet just giving him a small smile.

"Of course I'm going to wake up mama! I was only sleeping for nap time." Allen said matter of factly with his arms crossed and what looked to be an annoyed expression. Lulu Bell could only giggle a bit.

"Well you were napping a long time and I got worried." She said and began lightly poking Allen in random places giggles erupting from him as he begged for her to stop.

"Lulu Bell, we should probably go and get Allen something to eat. He's probably hungry from after his nap." The Earl said walking over. Everyone watched Allen turn and look up at the Earl.

"Papa! You're actually home today like you promised!" Allen cheered happily wrapping his tiny arms around the Earls legs with a happy, eye closed smile.

'_Road wasn't kidding about when she warned us that things were going to be odd. What kind of memories did she give him?!_' Tyki thought watching as the Earl also began to tickle Allen who only whined and tried to escape from him hiding behind Cross yelling for his 'Grandpa' to save him.

"OH NO! I am NOT grandpa!" Cross yelled and everyone froze from the blank stare that young Allen gave the red haired man.

"Well DUH you're not my real grandpa. But you are an old man and are always helping mama take care of me when papa isn't home. So that means you are grandpa so suck it up and get over it!" Allen snapped pointing his finger up at Cross.

"Why you little…!" Cross snapped lifting up Allen by his ankle which only caused the small boy to giggle uncontrollably.

"YAY!" He cheered and this caused everyone in the room to wander once again what kind of memories did Road give Allen.

"AH! Nii-San Jasdero, Nii-San Devit you're home to! Play with me you promised! And where is aunty Road?!" Allen whined now squirming in Cross's hold. Lulu bell continued to stand there in her spot watching the scene in front of her unfold as Jasdevi took Allen from cross and tried to run off with him only to have Tyki take him from them. This caused another cheer from Allen that his caretaker was there as well which meant as Allen put it, papa was taking mama out on a date.

"Millennium sir?" Lulu Bell's voice cracked feeling her chest swelling with a feeling she hasn't had in a very long time.

"I know Lulu Bell, I know. Road may be trying to help but she doesn't realize the pain that she is putting you through." He said looking to the woman who was on the verge of tears.

"I promised to never cry since the day I gave him up. Seeing Allen reminds me so much of our son Kokoro, but as Road said this was for Allen and me." Lulu Bell smiled then walked forward and lifted Allen from Tyki and cradled him in her arms once more.

"Mama! I'm fine honestly! Put me down I wanna play!" Allen whined and squirmed but Lulu only held onto him more tightly.

"But don't you want to eat lunch? Road is cooking all of your favorite foods for you." Lulu smiled causing the said squirming boy to still instantly before he was suddenly out of her arms and at the door of the training room leaving them all wide eyed.

"Better hurry or I'll eat all of your lunches to!" Allen squealed happily and was soon running off down the hallway. Tyki and the others were soon chasing after the small boy. Lulu Bell could only stand in her spot once again unable to register everything that was playing out before.

"Lulu Bell, remember the name you gave the person to give to Kokoro when you gave him up?" The Earl asked now standing directly behind the blonde woman.

"Yes, yes I do. It was a name I didn't wish to give him because it didn't really give him an identity." She said slightly twitching when she felt a hand gently grab onto hers.

"What name was it that you gave him?" He asked and Lulu Bell slipped her eyes closed.

"I had given him the name…."

* * *

In the dinning room Allen was hiding under the table giggling away and trying to escape Jasdero and Devit as they were trying to get back at him for tripping the two into the dinning room.

"Allen get your ass out here right now!" The two twins yelled as Tyki was now seated in his seat letting out an exasperated sigh. Allen crawled around under the table and over to where Tyki was seating and poked his head out smiling. Tyki couldn't help the tiny blush that spread across his face before lifting the boy up onto his lap.

"Must you always cause trouble Allen?" He asked and got a nod from the little boy before he was hugged.

'_This boy is going to be the death of me. But I'm happy Road decided to do this._' Tyki thought wrapping his arms to around Allen as Road soon came out with a huge stack of plates which caused the white haired boys eyes to light up.

"FOOD!" Allen cheered and was soon sitting on the table beginning to eat.

"Isn't he adorable Tyki?" Road asked standing next to the man who was watching Allen eat away at his food.

"Yea he is." Tyki answered leaning back in his chair now with his eyes closed, he didn't get to see Road lean her mouth near his ear.

"Doesn't this just make you want to eat him up?" She whispered and he found his eyes snapping open and his face heating up before he let out a growl to the girl.

"I'm joking! I know you'd never do that to tiny little Allen." Road smiled.

"Hey Allen are you finished eating yet? Mama and Aunt Road are going to be taking you to the fair in Paris." The Earl said as he walked in. The boy instantly stilled and turned to face the man and everyone saw as the huge smile became even bigger on his face.

"THE FAIR YAY!" Allen cheered jumping up only to trip over his feet and land on the dishes food falling all over him.

"I'll give him a bath!" Road cheered going to lift Allen up but was beaten by Lulu Bell who gave Road a sly smile.

"We'll both give him a bath." She said and began heading out said blue haired girl following closely behind Lulu Bell.

"Cross, can I speak with you in my office please?" The Earl asked and Cross nodded his head.

"Of course Adam." Cross said and followed the man out.

"What do you think that was about?" Jasdero asked looking over to Devit.

"I have no clue but it must be important." Devit said shrugging.

"You two don't know do you? Lord Millennium is probably going to have Cross go undercover and make sure Allen stays safe. The Fair they're going to is in Paris…The Black Order is located in Paris as well." Tyki explained and the two twins only nodded their head.

"Well we're also wandering as to why Lulu Bell has been acting so strange." Devit finally asked.

"Back when it was just Road and the Lord Millennium they suspected Lulu Bell to be an apostle of god. So to ensure that she stay safe Lord Millennium left Road in charge of the Ark for a while and stayed in his human form with Lulu Bell. Needless to say with Lulu Bell being the Noah of Lust the two sort of fell in love with one another. In the end the result was a child being born his name was Kokoro. She only had him until he was five for when she finally became a Noah. The Lord Millennium was forced to suppress their sons' memories and Lulu Bell left him in an orphanage in London." Tyki explained his head leaned back starring up at the ceiling.

"Why did they abandon him and not just bring him here to train him to fight along side us?" Jasdero asked after glancing to his brother.

"It's because Kokoro was accommodator of innocence. He was like Allen, a parasitic type. Lulu Bell and the Earl never spoke of what the innocence looked like so I wouldn't know. As far as everyone who knows the history of the Earl and Lulu Bell all know that there is lost in the world and presumably dead or a test subject at the main branch of the order." Tyki answered, and soon the room was filled with silence.

"It would be really cool if Allen ended up being that child ne?" the two twins asked and Tyki found himself smiling sadly.

"That would make Lulu Bell and the Earl very, very happy for they both regret ever abandoning him." Tyki finally said.

* * *

"Mama, I don't want a bath." Allen pouted scrunching his nose up at the blonde woman as she only sighed and shook her head.

"Well we can't have you dirty when we go to the fair now can we?" Lulu Bell asked pulling the now shrunken shirt that was drenched with food off of Allen. She tossed it somewhere in the bathroom with a resounding plop on the tiled floor.

"I guess so." Allen shivered as the cold hair touched his bare skin.

"No I guess so." Lulu Bell teased beginning to tickle Allen again who erupted into giggles once more.

"I brought extra clothes!" Road cheered appearing into the bathroom setting the clothes onto the counter before sitting onto the floor.

"Thanks Road." Lulu Bell said as she began removing the bottom half of Allens clothes.

"Lulu Bell are you alright? You seem a bit flustered." Road asked watching as the woman then sat Allen into the tub watching as he began to dart under and begin swimming around, well somewhat swimming.

"Yes I'm fine, Adam just knows exactly what to say. Also you and I have to becareful, we'll be going into enemy territory so we both need to stay in human form and keep Allen close to us." She explained managing to finally snatch Allen and hold him still enough to begin washing him. Allen squirmed as much as he could. Road could only laugh as by the time Allen was clean Lulu Bell was just as wet and soapy.

"Get him dried and dressed while I go and change myself." Lulu Bell sighed standing to her feet and left the bathroom. Allen had climbed out of the tub and was being wrapped into a towel. He was suddenly beginning to breath heavier as sniffles appeared.

"Allen, what's wrong?" Road asked pulling the small boy into her arms hugging him.

"Mama is angry at me isn't she?" Allen asked not being able to help the sobs as he cried.

"No she isn't angry, you had a nasty fall before your nap and it scared her. We were afraid that you wouldn't wake up after your nap. She had tried to keep you awake because that's what you're supposed to with those who have a head injury but you fell asleep anyways. Mama was just afraid." Road explained with a sad smile as she dried Allen and got him dressed the boy was still crying and she only hugged him close to her.

"Why don't you go give mama a hug ne?" Road asked and Allen soon bolted out of the bathroom right as Lulu Bell was finishing buttoning her suit jacket when she felt tiny arms latch around her.

"Allen?!" Lulu Bell asked in worry bending down to her knees letting the boy then latch his arms around her neck crying into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry for scaring you after my fall. I didn't mean to honest! I want mama to smile up to her eyes! I don't want mama to be sad anymore!" Allen cried releasing his hug to ball his fists at his eyes more tears falling down his face.

_Kokoro everything is alright! Mama isn't upset._

_But mama your smile doesn't reach your eyes no more just like papa's! I don't want either of you to be sad anymore!_

_Kokoro you worry too much_

_I DO NOT WORRY!_

Lulu Bell wrapped her arms around Allen and began to quietly shush him as she rocked him brushing her fingers through his hair. She shifted so she was now sitting on the floor cross legged and adjusted Allen so he was sitting in her lap. She slowly began to rock him a small smile.

"_Nennen korori yo, Okorori yo.__  
__Bōya wa yoi ko da, Nenne shina~_

_Bōya no omori wa, Doko e itta?__  
__Ano yama koete, Sato e itta._

_**Sato no miyage ni, Nani morotta?**__**  
**__**Denden taiko ni, Shō no fue.**_"

She sang the last two lines Allen who had already calmed down sang with her. Road stood in the door way watching as Lulu Bell began to sing in Oo's the last bit of the melody as Allen sat there curled in her lap starring up at her. Road looked to the door to Lulu Bell's room and noticed everyone had gathered watching the scene. Road lifted her finger to her lips shushing them as Lulu Bell began to sing the song once more but this time Allen sang with her from the beginning him also joining in with her at the Oo's at the end.

"Now that those crocodile tears are gone shall we get you to the fair to have fun?" Lulu Bell asked rubbing her nose against Allens' nose causing him only to giggle loudly and nod his head. Standing to her feet she held onto Allen and froze in her spot when she noticed everyone standing at her door way. Mimi the Akuma girl who hung around her had a sheepish smile and just shrugged her shoulders.

"I tried to stop them but they insisted." Mimi laughed nervously and Lulu Bell could only sigh.

"I didn't know you could sing." Tyki said everyone but the Earl and Road had wide eyes in shock.

"Realy now Tyki Mikk, keep in mind there is a lot about me you don't know. Come Road, lets get to the while there is still time for Allen to enjoy it!" Lulu Bell smiled looking to the girl who made a door appear and the three disappeared out of it.

"Mimi you will be accompanying Cross here to follow them and make sure if Allen wanders off, he isn't lost for too long." The Earl explained and the girl only saluted running over to stand next to cross.

"It will be a pleasure to work with you Sir Cross Marian!" Mimi smiled and the man only rolled his eyes the two only waiting for another five minutes before walking through the door jumping to the rooftops easily catching eye of the two human Noahs who were also each holding one of Allens hands keeping him from trying to run off.

"It does seem like they have it under control." Mimi said as they stood hidden on a rooftop watching as Road help Allen with playing one of the fair games trying to win, but only lost. He still got a prize as to make sure he wouldn't start crying again. All the very young children won small prizes whether or not they won.

"Do not be deceived watch Allen very carefully for a moment and then I will explain the next disturbing clue." Cross commanded and the light blue haired girl studied Allen for a few moments. The young boy every now and again would stare over at a stand back towards where they had entered the fair from. It was a game stand that had the fake guns. The prizes at this game were more elegant, it had jewelry for men and women alike.

"He is planning to run off to go play that shooting game to win either Lulu Bell, Road or both of them a prize from that game." She stated and Cross nodded his head that she had gotten it right.

"Now for the clue that has me disturbed. Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda are a ways down as well enjoying the fair. Yes our allies with Allen are in heavy disguise I fear that they will recognize him in his young state." Cross explained and the girl nodded.

"You can count on me, if he gets separated I will stay close by to him and deter him back to Lulu Bell and Road while you alert them as to where he has gone." Mimi said and the two of them nodded to one another and kept up with their three charges.

* * *

"TEDDY BEAR!" Allen suddenly cheered releasing the hands of Lulu Bell and Road and ran in between people suddenly heading to a stand where there was a giant Teddy Bear, or as the two women had thought.

"This…is not good." Road said her and Lulu Bell looking around the moment they had lost the young boy in the large crowd. Lulu Bell was spinning around in panic trying to pinpoint the young boy. In her panic she froze when her lay upon the three exorcists.

"Road…we must find Allen at once! Split up! Your new name is Ora and I will be Lele." Lulu Bell said as her eyes had locked with Lenalee's before her and Road dispersed different ways looking for Allen. Closing her eyes Road focused on Allen unable to pinpoint his where abouts but she was able to lock onto him enough to use her abilities and change his appearance only enough to hide the scar on his face. He had gotten too for her to be able to change his hair color.

"Hey guys it looks as if those two are searching for someone. By how that blond woman is acting maybe a child, let us split and look for any children by themselves and try and help them." Lenalee said turning to her two companions the both of them nodded their heads and three as well had split up to search for whoever this child was.

"Damn it! I can't believe this we lost them all!" Cross muttered as him and Mimi were high up looking for anyone.

"I checked the shooting stand Allen wasn't there and he wasn't at any of the nearby stands either." Mimi said her voice beginning to etch in panic.

"We have to find him he is our main priority." Cross said jumping to the ground followed by Mimi not surprised when the two of them had landed in front of Komui and a few of the science division members.

"Hello Cross, you're not looking for anyone by chance?" Komui asked his eyes squinted as his smile was now set in a straight line.

"Of course not Black Order dog!" Cross hissed and he knew then that they needed to hurry. Unfortunate for Mimi if she had stayed at the shooting game long enough she would have been able to find Allen who had walked right up to it.

"I wish to play four games my good sir!" Allen smiled putting the money he was given by Lulu Bell onto the stand as he barely was able to climb up onto the chair. Some of the men who were around snickered feeling sorry for the boy who was most likely only going to lose.

"Listen kid I need a parent or guardian of yours to give the okay that you can play this grown up game." The stand owner said trying to not laugh himself.

"Please mister! I want to win those four hair pins right there! The two bell hair pins and the two checkered bow hair pins! I want to surprise my mama and aunty!" Allen said his eyes filling with tears, the stand owner could only sigh.

"Let him play Louise." A man said from a group of men who were hanging around.

"Okay how this if you can manage to win one game I will give you all four pins for the price of one game and one game only." The man said giving the extra money back to Allen who looked determined and nodded his head in understanding.

"Good luck kid." The man who had said for him to play said. Allen aimed the gun unsure as to how he knew how to aim a gun, but never the less got ready as the game started. With precision aim that a young child of 7 shouldn't have Allen was able to hit the targets one by one even the one where most shooters were unable to hit as he was able to knock it over with a bull's-eye hit. The game ended and Allen with the largest smile began jumping up and down on the chair cheering happily as those around him congratulated him.

"So tell me who taught you how to shoot kid?" The stand owner ask as he put the four hair pins into a bag and carefully handed them to the young Allen.

"No one taught me sir, this is my first time shooting a gun." Allen answered politely before smiling and waving.

"Thank you for letting me play!" Allen smiled before jumping from the chair and ran off back into the crowd.

"Well that kid is going to be a real prodigy if that really was his first time." The stand owner sighed with crossed arms.

"I'm surprised you let him play one game to win the four most expensive hair pins on your prize table." The other man who had stood up for the kid said.

"The kid was sincere about winning them for his mom and aunt. I wanted him to enjoy his day."

* * *

Allen had eventually slowed his run to walk as he carefully slipped the bag of hairpins into his pocket and stopped to look around. Everyone was so much taller than him and he began to wander how he was going to find Lulu Bell and Road now. He slowly began to wander around shouting mama and aunty helplessly around feeling the feeling of tears creeping into his eyes. He couldn't find them anywhere as he managed to run onto this bridge where not too many people were climbing onto the railing looking around, but couldn't see anyone he recognized.

"MAMA! AUNTY!" He shouted to the crowd of the fair in hopes one of them was close by to hear him but none came towards him.

"Well, well is this a new disguise Road came up with or did you come up with it Moyashi?" A dark voice said and small Allen found himself looking to his left to see a man with long blue black eyes and dark evil eyes. He didn't know what the mans smirk meant but couldn't put his finger onto why he felt like running as far away from the man.

"Kanda you found a missin…Allen?" Lenalee froze when her and Lavi ran up to stare at the kid in shock. Allen began to back up nearly slipping over the edge his eyes wide in fear.

"You're bad people…stay away! Mama always said to scream if someone tries to grab you." Allen said his eyes darting to each of them. Lenalee couldn't help the pang of hurt shoot through her at Allens words; even with it obvious that the boy didn't have his memories.

"No need to be scared Moyashi we're not bad people. We're here to take you back to your family, your real family." Kanda said taking a step forward, but froze at the narrowed hate filled stare Allen suddenly put up.

"My name is Allen you baka kidnapper and I am here with my real family! I won't let you take me from them. So come forth I dare you to touch me." Allen smirked sticking his tongue out at Allen. The young boy yelped in surprised when he was unable to move fast enough before he was grabbed and pinned face first into the ground by Kanda. He let out a cry of pain trying to get to his feet.

"Kanda don't he doesn't remember us! Right now he's like any normal child! Don't hurt him!" Lenalee said stepping forward.

"Shut up Lenalee you have no idea how much shit this brat has put me through, has put the entire order through. Allen didn't know what to do, all he knew was that he didn't know who these people were but supposedly they knew him. With a new found courage, Allen let out an ear piercing scream which cause Kanda to release him and he made a run for it. Half way running through the crowd he was blocked off by a group of men wearing white lab coats and he went to turn and run back the other way but the three he had just encountered had just run up.

"Now Allen everything will be okay, we're taking you home." Komui said walking forward with his hands up.

"Your home isn't my home! Home is with Mama Lulu Bell and Aunty Road and Papa Adam." Allen said beginning to cry backing up a bit as the man inched toward him.

"Your wrong Allen they don't love you, but we do!" Lenalee shouted, Allen found himself covering his ears letting out a cry.

"_MAMA!_ _PAPA!_" Allen screamed the second Komui had grabbed him and he continued to struggle and people began to stare and whisper things along the lines of kidnapping or a run away.

"RELEASE HIM KOMUI!" A voice yelled and Komui was barely able to jump back when Cross, Lulu Bell and Road jumped down.

"Mama!" Allen cried reaching his arms out for the woman who was now dark skinned and dark haired, black stigmata's upon her forhead. Her yellow amber eyes full of hate, but softened when she looked down to Allen.

"It's okay Allen we'll save you." She said then turned her hate to Komui. "Release him." She hissed.

"Not likely lady." He said handing Allen over to Lenalee once his sister was by his side. "Get him to the order and do not stop until you get there, Kanda go with her. I already have other exorcists on their way along with Tiedoll and Klaud." Komui said, the young chinese girl and samurai nodding their heads and took off running.

"ALLEN!" Lulu Bell shouted going to chase them when a large monkey landed in front of her.

"_MAMA!_" Allen shouted as the two vanished in the crowd. The entire time Allen struggled against Lenalee trying to get away. Lenalee had tried to hand him over to Kanda once only to have the dark haired samurai kicked hard in the face by Allen.

"I won't go with either of you!" Allen shouted letting himself slip out of his shirt and began to run back towards the fair, the two had managed to get into the woods halfway back to the order.

"You're not going anywhere!" Kanda shouted easily jumping in front of the boy Mugen wielded. Allen froze with wide eyes. The young boy dropped to the ground curling up crying and screaming for either Lulu Bell or the Earl.

"Grab him and let's go Kanda!" Lenalee shouted, Kanda nodding his head took a step towards Allen only to stop as a smoke bomb ignited causing him to jump back and Lenalee soon join his side.

"It was a very unwise idea to touch the boy. It was an unwise idea to scare the boy." A dark voice said as the smoke began to cyclone around where Allen was.

"It was an unwise decision to make this boy cry. And you shall pay for it dearly." The voice finished saying the smoke erupting around them and cleared in an instant revealing The Millennium Earl still within his human form holding Allen in his arms. The young boy was crying hard his face buried into the Earls shoulder as he clutched to the man who has saved him.

"Pa…pa…." Allen cried and the Earl only shushed him.

"Everything is alright now Allen, I will protect you. Now go to sleep." The Earl said soothingly placing his hand over Allens' eyes and the boy soon went limp as he drifted to sleep.

"Lenalee! Kanda! Step down you can face him alone!" Someone yelled as Lavi, Daisya, Marie and the two other generals ran up.

"Wise words coming out of a baka usagi's mouth." The Earl laughed as a black portal appeared beneath his feet.

"I will warn you only once, touch Allen again and I will ensure you all will die a very painful death!" The Earl said threateningly this time as he allowed himself to descend into the portal and vanish with the sleeping Allen. Once they were gone Lenalee turned on Kanda angrily and punched him across the face stunning the samurai sending him back.

"Lenalee?" Lavi and Komui both asked.

"What did you do Kanda….WHAT DID YOU DO TO ALLEN TO FEAR US?!" Lenalee screamed Tiedoll having to hold her back before she could try and attack him.

"Yea Kanda that night Allen ran off when I came back from Stargazing…what did you do to break him?" Lavi then asked.

* * *

Allen woke up starring up at the ceiling of the Earls room sitting up to see the man in his chair leaned back with his hand over his face. He was trying to control his breathing. You could hear shouting in the other room as the others were fighting. Allen could put things together that they were fighting over whose fault it was for losing him. He knew the Earl was left in the position to choose someone to punish. As quietly as he could he climbed out of the bed and slowly made his way till he stood in front of the sitting Earl.

"Papa?" Allen asked quietly startling the man to slightly jump and look down at him. "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble." Allen continued looking down as he pulled the bag from his pocket.

"I only wanted to do surprise mama and Aunty Road." Allen said further taking the hair pins from the bag and held them out to show the Earl. Slipping from the chair to his knees the Earl leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Allen holding the boy close to him.

"You were seconds from being taken from us Allen. You scared mama and I and everyone else really bad today. How about we go next door to the dining room so you can give Road and mama your presents? Then we will have dinner then go play some games." The Earl said and Allen only smiled and soon the two were walking hand in hand to the dining area where as Allen suspected, they were arguing over whose fault it was. Allen held the four hairpins close to his chest gulping as he became nervous. He scrunched his nose up to the Earl when he was nudged forward.

"Mama….Aunty?" Allen voiced out everyone in the room silencing finally looking to the boy. Lulu Bell and Road looked to one another before stepping forward and kneeling directly to in front of Allen who was looking to the floor and fidgeting his feet.

"What is it Allen?" Lulu Bell asked tilting her head down a bit to try and look into Allens eyes.

"I'm sorry for running off away from Aunty Road and you. I'm sorry for causing so much trouble and almost being kidnapped. I was just trying to surprise you to by winning these things for you guys since you two one me two stuffed toys." Allen finished holding out each set of hairpins.

"Allen you didn't have to but we're thankful." Road said taking the hairpins from Allen with a sweet smile on her face causing Allen to slightly blush.

"It's a very thoughtful gift my son." Lulu Bell smiled taking the hairpins as well before wrapping an arm around Allens waist pulling him forward and kissing his forehead. Like the Earl had promised they ate dinner and played games around the ark till Allen had collapsed of exhaustion as they were all sitting in a den like room in front of a fire as Jasdevi and Cross took turns telling random stories.

"Tyki when he wakes he'll be grown again, go ahead and take him to your room for bed." Road said also yawning wearing both of her hairpins as well as Lulu Bell who only wore one of hers. The other was put onto the stuffed cat she had won for Allen which was tightly snugged into his arms as he laid curled on the floor sucking his thumb.

"Give me the cat he can't see this till his memories return, his full memories of his past." Road said as Tyki gently pried the cat from Allen and handed it to Road. Next he lifted Allen into his arms and headed out to his room. He tucked each of them into his bed and held Allen close before he two woke up.

* * *

_**Allen's POV:**_

I woke up with a start my eyes snapping open starring at the ceiling above me. The last thing I had remembered was talking to Crown Clown then screaming before I was engulfed in darkness and remembering a dream of a day with a family at the fair where I was almost kidnapped and taken away. I couldn't remember much with all the faces being blurred and the names sounding fuzzy. Turning to my side I smile to see Tyki sleeping peacefully next to me, it was still a bit dark out so I knew it was probably quiet early in the morning. Moving closer to Tyki I snuggled my nose into the crook of his neck my hands gently resting on his bare chest.

"How're you feeling?" I hear him ask before yawning.

"I feel okay, I really don't want to know what caused me to black out…I just want to sleep and stay curled up in your arms for as long as we're allowed to." I say and he nods his head wrapping his arms tightly around me holding me close to him. I soon drifted off back into sleep falling into a different dream, a dream where a blond woman is holding me screaming at whoever was trying to hurt me. Her eyes were sad and everything in me wanted to make her eyes match her smile. But as I was consumed in darkness listening to her scream I couldn't but feel lost, I couldn't help but want to find this woman and figure out who she was.

* * *

**Well there you go the longest chapter I have written in who knows HOW long! But I do hope you like it and please review! ^_^ below are the links to the song which is from both Hetalia and Higurashi but it is originally an old Japanese Folk Lore Lullaby and I thought it fit well in a way. Also below are the links to the hairpins. If you want the links to the song and hairpins ask me in a PM and I will send them to you! LOL**


	7. Chapter 7

**CursedL**

**So yea I am in the mood to type out another chapter because I had a bad experience the night before and It's keeping me busy of course. Once again, I love reviews and suggestions. We're getting close to when things are going to start reeling into the main plot of the story that brings Tyki and Allen goodness out. I'm just trying to make this story lengthy by adding plot twists so it keeps all you readers guessing till I reveal what I wish to reveal, because I am that evil of an author YAY! But any who let's get on with it! Back to Allen's POV I bet everyone missed that last chapter.**

**InsanityOwl: No worries I feel weird about it to and it's my story! LOL xD but hey I can just see it!**

**Firediva0: I'm so glad you liked it ^_^ I have more plot twists planned for the story so I hope you stick with cursed to the end ^_^**

* * *

A couple weeks had gone by since I had that odd dream about that family that I never really remembered. My only memories I had ever had was of the circus, of Allen the dog and of Mana. There was no other family, deep down I knew this but that dream in particular wasn't what had me so worked up. It was the other dreams I was having, the dreams of a woman and a man. Their faces weren't blurred like with that family that protected. These people, their faces were blacked out but their words were perfectly understandable. The only time I really saw the women's face was when it was just her eyes. In the dream I was always being called Kokoro and I wandered why. I grew up being called Red and soon after I began traveling with Mana I was being called Allen. I was outside sitting at the highest point of the ark starring off into just nothingness.

"There you are Tyki has been looking everywhere for you." I looked behind me to see Jasdevi standing there.

"Sorry I guess I just needed some alone time to get into my head and try to figure some things out." I apologized looking back over to the tops of the white buildings.

"Wanna talk about it? We're free." Devit said as each of them sat on one side of me and I just let out a heavy sigh.

"It's hard to explain really. Would it be dumb to say I know that my dream from a few weeks ago had something to do with Road?" I asked and watched as they both stiffened and I sighed. "Thought so, well…I think she unlocked something and now I'm having dreams of when I was kid. Probably from before I was abandoned." I continued drawing my knees up hugging them and rest my chin atop them.

"Have you talked to Tyki about it?" Jasdero asked as I saw him try to get into my line of vision.

"No cause it's probably nothing, probably a residual memory of someone's that is still trapped within the ark, but I know that's not true. Last night I had another of the series and this time the woman in my dream had placed me down. When I turned my head I stared into the mirror and noticed I was dreaming of my mother and father. In the dream I looked to be about two and I still had my reddish brown hair so it was obviously before the incident with Mana and the Earl." I said feeling my arms trembling.

"Hey Allen, most of us in the ark have lived pretty harsh lives, actually everyone in the ark has lived harsh lives. You, the worst of them and you're still living it. Keep this in mind being here weird things are bound to happen. This place will answer the questions that have been rendered unanswered your whole life." Devit began looking right at me.

"He's right Allen, so keep in mind on whether or not you're ready for the answers. You might or might not like them. So let's go down and meet up with Tyki before he throws everyone into another heart attack!" Jasdero laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with him as the two of them each grabbed one of my hands lifting me to my feet and we headed inside.

"Allen, where were you we thought you got out of the ark again." Road said running up and slipping something into my hand and I noticed it was Tyki's birthday gift. We had missed it because we all had to go fight the exorcists on that day. They were getting close to the door of the Ark and we had to chase them off. Granted it wasn't fun having to face off with Kanda, but I had Cross by my side to ensure nothing bad would happen.

"No I was just at the highest point thinking." I smile sweetly and she laughs nervously.

"Thinking about what?" She asked stepping back from me linking her hands behind her back, I slipped the birthday gift which Road thankfully wrapped for me into my pocket. Tyki would soon join us as I noticed him down the hall.

"I want you to tell me what really happened that day against my Shishou. I know you did something and I want to know." I said looking down.

"I turned you into a kid to give you a false happy childhood memory because I was tired of seeing you so sad." She immediately said and I just gawked at her for just coming out and saying it.

"So everything in my childhood dream actually happened that day and not only that I was almost taken by the Order?! I CALLED LULU BELL AND THE EARL MAMA AND PAPA!" I panicked and the girl only laughed as Tyki reached us and just stood by me unsure on what to say.

"Please tell me I didn't do anything weird to you?" I asked looking up at my boyfriend who only smiled and shook his head before patting me onto the head.

"Tyki I wanted to give you this since I wasn't able to give it to you on your birthday." I said pulling the present from my pocket and held it out to Tyki.

"You didn't have to give me anything Allen." He said as he opened it, I watched as his at first shocked face then turned into a gentle smile as he leaned forward placing his lips against mine. "It's beautiful, thank you shounen." He then said and soon we were heading down the hallway, I began to yawn already for a catnap curling into Tyki who kept his arms wrapped around me. I've been sleeping a lot and it proved Devit and Jasdero's words to be correct. The Ark was trying to show me the truth.

"Tired?" Tyki asked and I only nodded my head.

"Well my room is a bit far off and everyone is about to eat how about I drop you off at the Earls office and you can sleep there? You do it all the time at lunch now." He said and I only nod my head fighting off sleep that was becoming relentless as it slowly took over me. I feel Tyki lay me onto the bed in the Earls office before he kisses me lightly and I hear the click of the door. I soon fall into darkness.

* * *

"_MAMA!" A young boy screams running through the hall of his room and up a set of stairs looking everywhere for said woman._

"_Mama, where are you?! Papa told me we have to go! MAMA!" The boy screamed again, he had reddish brown hair and silver grey eyes. He wore an oversized purple and yellow checkered jacket opening and closing doors._

"_Mama please the villagers will be here soon!" The boy cried hearing a loud bang and he froze before darting up through a door shutting and locking it behind him ascending up the flight of stairs into the attic. He sat quietly listening._

"_Hey I think the little monster came in here!" He heard a man yell from below and he could tell they were in the den as he heard others walking around. He sat pressed against some boxes his knees drawn up and his hand clamped over his mouth._

'_Mama…Papa!' He thought his eyes wide in fear._

"_He's probably hiding, nail all the windows shut and board the doors shut. We're setting this condemned place a flame!" The same man as before shouted. The boy couldn't help the tears that fell when he heard the villagers getting to work. They didn't take long and soon he had heard them leave then a few more pounding sounds._

"_Mama?!" The boy shouted leaving the attic and ran down the stairs coming to the last set of stairs to see smoke._

"_NO!" Allen bolted down the stair s and began trying to open the door but it wouldn't budge pressing his back to the wooden door watching as things slowly became set on fire. His eyes were wide in fear._

"_Let me out….LET ME OUT I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" The boy screamed beginning to pound on the door, he began to cough heavily when the black smoke began filling his lungs. He stumbled back up the stairs his hands over his mouth coughing everything becoming blurry._

"_HELP ME!" He screamed collapsing onto the floor right at the top of the stairs._

"_KOKORO!" He heard someone shout and a loud bang before he heard footsteps running and he was lifted up off the floor and rushed out._

"_Oh my god Kokoro, is he alright?! Adam please tell me he's alright!" The blonde woman screamed as the man who had saved the boy laid him on the ground._

"_Run to the river and get some water!" The man shouted not answering the woman's question as he held the boy propped up beginning to lightly pat his back. The boy named Kokoro began coughing and soon it became a wheeze and soon he was only breathing heavily hugging onto the man who wrapped his arms around him._

"_Papa…" The boy breathed out and he was only shushed and soon the woman returned and the boy was forced to intake some water, first few times he'd cough up black water but soon was able to take it down._

"_It's time we need to take him somewhere safe. To London, he should be fine there." The man named Adam said hugging the boy placing his hand over his eyes._

"_Mama?! Papa?!" Kokoro began to panic._

"_Shh everything will be okay. Maybe one day we'll be able to see one another." The woman said kissing the boys forehead._

"_Mama! Mama!" The boy's vision was consumed and he saw as memories were slowly disappearing._

"_Ma…."_

* * *

"MAMA!" I screamed jumping up only to have arms wrap around me.

"It was just a dream, only a dream Allen." Tyki said rocking me as I begin to sob. Everything felt so real; the heat of the fire, the smoke that filled my lungs; even the feeling of my memories being taken.

"Take me somewhere….anywhere but here! I need to get out, just for a little bit." I begged as I lifted my heavily shacking arms my fingers pushing into my hair.

"Shit." I heard Tyki curse as he quickly and almost roughly picked me up and hurried off.

"ROAD, DOOR NOW!" Tyki shouted.

"To where?" I hear Roads echoing voice.

"To anywhere only he can come and go!" Tyki shouted and I blocked Roads voice out again after that. I hear the opening of a door and I feel the warm breeze hit my face. Tyki sits down on the ground which I soon find to be soft warm sand, I burry into him, taking deep breaths.

"Allen?" He asks and I let out the shallow breath I have been holding.

"I think I'm having an identity crisis! I don't think my name is Allen but then again that has always been obvious! These dreams I'm having….It's of my past! I'm scared!" I cry and he only shushes me rocking back and forth. After a while we both lay in the sand the warm sun above us and I feel at peace, at least for now.

"You okay?" He asks and I nod my head and let out a sigh. I know I just scared him again. I was beginning to show signs of my mind breaking. I curl as much as I can into his side and I feel his arms wrap around me.

"You're the best boyfriend anyone could wish for Tyki. At times I'm surprised you chose me." I say and he only chuckles.

"I'm a lowly Portuguese man Allen; it is I who is lucky to have you." Tyki said rolling me onto my back and soon towered over me. I only smile lifting my hand up and cupped his cheek before lifting up and placing my lips on his. His one arm snakes around my waist and holds me in place. He carries me with him as he sits back and I am brought into his lap.

"Tonight will mark now 2 years for us. I am taking you out to eat and with a little surprise." He smirks and I feel my face heating up before burrowing my face into his neck. He only chuckles keeping his arm wrapped around my waist snuggly. I take in a deep breath, taking in his scent when I find soon surrounds me and I am put into a deeper level of relaxation.

"Tyki…" I breathe out and I gasp feeling his hands slip under my shirt pushing my own fingers into his curly hair.

"Allen, I want us to be forever. I want you and me to stay together forever. I pray Roads' theory of you possibly becoming a Noah is true. I would be so happy." He says and I lean back to stare into his yellow amber eyes. They are so full of sadness, I lean forward pressing my lips to his forehead upon one of the stigmata's for a brief moment before pulling away. His eyes now full of confusion.

"Noah or not, I will always be with you. You and I together forever Tyki, that was a promise we made to one another before that night Kanda had hurt me." I smile and he smiles back before his lips are upon mine again earning a gasp from me and he slips his tongue into my mouth. The kiss is only brief and we soon pull apart. I stay there straddling his lap my knees in the white sand as my silver eyes are locked with his golden ones, my hand is resting on his cheek as the wind blows against his back and I watch his curly dark hair sway with it.

"Tyki, I know and I fully understand why you wish to wait before making me completely yours. Please keep in mind I will think nothing less of you if you didn't wait. Take me as I am and use me as you will. I swear to never leave you or let myself be taken from you." I whisper and I just watch his serious expression become soft as he planted a soft kiss on my lips.

"Waiting isn't just for you, but for me as well. I want it to be on a special day, a day for just you and I shounen. Hopefully the war is over by then, but I doubt it will be." He says slightly adjusting me to sit on the ground before lifting up onto his own knees.

"Tyki…?" I ask and he only quietly shushes me as he stares at me with a sad smile standing to his feet taking both of my hands into his and easily lifting me to my feet and into his arms.

"Together forever till death do us part." He said and I wound my arms around his waist resting my ear on his chest over his heart listening to his heartbeat.

"Are you guys done being mushy yet?!" I quietly chuckle to myself upon hearing Jasdero shout, Tyki could only grumble before releasing one of his arms keeping one wrapped snuggly around my waist as the two of us began to slowly make our way back to the door Road had created. I look up to see Road standing there with both Jasdero and Devit, standing in the middle of them both. She had her warm smile on her face her hands linked behind her back. As we got closer I was surprised to see the Earl standing behind them waiting for us as well, he was back in his human form, the form he was taking a lot lately.

"Lord Millennium." Tyki nodded as we reached the group.

"You will keep Allen close to you at all times when you two go out correct?" The man asked and I could only roll my eyes at the protectiveness that I was hearing.

"You know I will always keep him safe." Tyki said I laughed upon seeing the annoyed look he was giving the Earl. Everyone stared at me for a bit but Road herself soon joined in with laughing and then everyone else to laughed.

"Is everything alright now Allen?" I look up to see Lulu Bell coming out of the door, her normal expressionless façade was etched across her features, but her eyes gave away the worry she was trying to hide.

"Yea…everything is find now Lulu Bell." I smiled and she to smiled slightly back before leading me off to help me get ready for Tyki and my date. Most likely the Earl was going to follow Tyki to lay down rules. I was sitting in her room on top of her bed watching as she was going through clothes. I was trying to figure out how she got me clothes already, but I didn't think too much on it.

"Lulu Bell?" I asked leaning my head back to stare up at the ceiling.

"Yes Allen?" She answered and I still heard her rummaging through clothes.

"I know they were just false memories and all…that day Road turned me into a child." I began and I heard her laugh lightly.

"So you figured it out huh?" She asked and I let out a sigh.

"Yea…" I said in almost a whisper.

"I was wandering something Lulu Bell…I've been thinking on it a lot other than on my new dreams." I said and I felt the bed dip now, knowing she had sat down.

"You can ask and tell me anything Allen. Neither me nor anyone else will think differently of you." She said and I felt myself tilting my head back down to look into my lap.

"I don't know what my dreams mean, but I know they point to my real parents. But that day I was turned into a kid, that day I was calling you mom…I was wandering…I was wandering if…" I tried to get out but the lump in my throat was making it hard to do so. My eyes widen when I feel arms wrap around me.

"Allen if you wish to call me mom I wouldn't mind. You're free to call me whatever you like." She said softly and I felt the lump vanish as I hugged her back, a small weight being lifted from my shoulders.

"Thank you." I whisper and she only nods her head rocking me back and forth, soon she was back to helping me get ready for my date.

* * *

**Well there you have it chapter seven at last! I didn't wish to put the date into this chapter so I am leaving it at a cliffy. I'm listening to Konoyo no Uta from Black Cat which helped inspire me the part with Lulu Bell and Allen. So here is a poll like thing.**

**Q: Is Allen actually Kokoro?**

**Yes**

**No**

**Or is he just seeing Kokoro's memories due to the Ark**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cursed**

**I am so happy that everyone is enjoying the fanfic so far. I must apologize for it taking so long to update, my life rough patch is just getting worst and worst and I'm getting to a point where there is so much I can take. Must be careful when writing fanfics when this happens or I may accidentally kill off a very important character….I've done it before, but I'm getting better now so here we go onto the long awaited chapter with many surprises! I've been dying to write the chapter cause I don't think Tyki is getting enough screen time! LOL But here it goes.**

**In this chapter listen to ONLY the piano part of the song Eternal by Evanescence, Winter Sleep by Olivia Lufkin, Konoyo no Uta from Black Cat, and Where Butterflies Never Die by Broken Iris and:**

**And the last two songs that start at the Scotland Yard scene are these two songs from you tube.**

**Chloe(watch?v=paDe3WDZ2Kg) , and Melody (watch?v=DdGDNEMKFnI) from Noir! Hope you enjoy now on with the story!**

* * *

I couldn't help but blush when I stared into the mirror after Lulu Bell had pushed me into her bathroom to change into the clothes she had chosen for me. I was wearing black slacks with a royal purple button down shirt which hung loosely, not tucked in. I had to fight the urge to since I was always tucking in my other shirts. When I walked out I groaned when Lulu Bell undid the top button of the shirt to slightly open it up. She only smiled before patting me on the head, they all knew how I was and I was being forced out of my normality.

"Yay Allens' ready!" I turned to see Road in the doorway smiling happily before running over and hugging me.

"Have you been standing out in the hallway this entire time?!" I asked cause both of them to laugh at me a bit and I could only groan, but I indefinitely gave up.

"Have fun Allen." Lulu Bell smiled as Road began to slowly drag me out I turned to wave to her.

"I'll tell you all about it when I get back Mama Lulu Bell!" I said and soon was out of her line of vision when Road made me turn down the hallway heading towards the entrance of the Ark.

"It's nice of you to call Lulu Bell mom, it'll make her happy. I think it'll also make you happy as well. Anyways let's get you to the exit; Tyki is already waiting for you!" Road said all happily still continuing to drag me.

"Really?! Ah, I hate being the late one!" I whine.

"You're not late."

"Nope you're not late at all!"

I could only sigh when Devit and Jasdero appeared on each side of me as Road continued to drag me. I rolled my eyes and stared ahead, I still felt late.

"You can't always be the first one somewhere, Tyki is usually always first to arrive since he can do that phasing ability of his." Jasdero laughed and it only made my eyes narrow in annoyance at the thought.

"You are all hopeless you know that?" I asked only causing the three to erupt into laughter and I soon joined in.

"You're hopeless to Allen! Always giving us all a scare!" Devit countered and I only smiled shacking my head.

"I guess you're right and I'll get better with that so none of you have to worry about me anymore." I say and I jump slightly when we all stop and they're all giving me an annoyed look.

"Allen, even when you become stronger getting past this time of weakness…We'll always worry about you." Jasdero said the other two nodding their heads in agreement.

"I don't want to see you sad anymore Allen because that also makes Tyki and the rest of us sad. You're family now and that makes you special to us all." Road explained and I found myself patting her on the head.

"I promise not to be that sad anymore, I'll get better." I said and we all were back to walking again meeting Tyki. He wore the same outfit but his shirt was almost like a creamy color, not completely white.

"Ready to go shounen?" He asked holding his hand out to me and I smiled releasing Roads hand and gently taking his letting him pull me until he was able to wrap his arm around my waist.

"See you guys later!" Tyki called and I waved to the three before we vanished through the door. We were in London and I was glad this put us as far away from the Order as possible.

"So what's the plan Tyki?" I asked looking up, but he only smiled not saying anything as he led me down the streets of London until we reached the more fancy area. I could only feel my face heat up as he led me into this restaurant where he whispered something to the waiter who greeted us.

"Tyki?" I asked and he only winked at me holding me closer to him. We were soon being led through the restaurant and up a set of stairs where I realized was for private parties as we were led out onto a balcony which over looked the sky. You could see the sun was setting.

"What could we start you off with tonight Mr. Mikk?" I heard the waitress ask Tyki as I walked out to the railing, I didn't hear his answer as my mind went fuzzy. The view was breathtaking. The sun was setting turning the sky into vibrant warm colors. I take in a deep breath when I feel arms slide around my stomach, leaning my head back I stare up at Tyki who only is smiling down at me.

"I had a feeling you'd enjoy this spot." He said leaning his head down kissing my forehead.

"It's beautiful Tyki." I say back before straightening my head and turning in his arms reaching up and gently resting my hand onto his cheek. In the suns light Tyki's eyes shined just right as he looked down at me.

"I'm so happy," He whispered bringing me closer to him, forcing me to wrap my arms around his neck, leaning down once more Tyki buried his nose into my neck and slightly began to sway us. We stayed like that for the longest time, or at least until the waitress came back taking our orders. I kept mine simple and small. If I was hungry later I could always eat when we get back to the ark. By the time we had gotten our food the sun had completely set and the stars began to slowly appear, it was part way through eating my meal that I for some reason lost my appetite and found myself walking over and sitting on Tyki's lap curling into him. I'm guessing he wasn't that hungry either since his food to was hardly touched. I turned my head towards the door that led to the restaurant when a slow piano melody began to play and I smiled. Standing to my feet I grabbed Tyki's hands and pulled him up. He knew what I was trying to gesture and immediately pulled me into his arms and we danced in synch to the music, the song with no words.

Before the song had even stopped Tyki stopped out dancing and soon just held onto my hands. I starred up at him curiously. He looked as if he was fighting with himself in his head. Tilting my head I gave him a look asking if everything was alright. Soon he released on of my hands pushed his fingers gently into my hair.

"For the past few weeks I have been readying myself daily for this night, but here I am now nervous as shit." He said chuckling dryly to himself.

"Tyki…" I voiced out and shush me like he had before on the beach. My eyes widen when his hand pulled from my hair and he knelt down to the ground onto one knee still holding onto of my hands. I was praying that this wasn't a joke, or dream, or even another one of Jasdevi's pranks, but it couldn't be.

"I know this isn't much, but for right now that's okay until this damned war is over. Allen you would make me the happiest man alive if you said yes. I want us to be forever, I want us to be forever even in death. Allen Walker…would you do me the greatest honor and marry me?" He asked, from his pocket he pulled out a necklace and dangling from that necklace was a ring, the band was formed into rose vines and instead of diamond there was a white rose replaced for it. I felt my knees shacking as the first set of tears fell. All I could do was nod my head as I dropped to my knees wrapping my arms around him I felt his arms gently wrap around me holding me close. I was so happy, my biggest dream was coming true and no one could take this from me.

"Together forever Tyki…together forever." I cried the shacks from my knees running through my entire body.

"Yes, we'll be together forever. And this ring will always connect us Allen, even when we're not by one another's side." He said shifting me to sit up a bit as he clasped the necklace around my neck. After he placed each of his hands on my cheeks before leaning forward and lightly kissing my lips, I kissed him back my hands resting onto his chest lightly gripping onto his shirt.

"Come I have one more surprise for you." He smiled before helping me to my feet leaving money for our meal which was left unfinished or untouched then leading me out of the building. I found myself led to the Scotland Yard in London, the full moon was already becoming high in the sky and it lit everything in a warm silver glow. We walked until we stood this lake the entire thing set a glow by the moon.

"I know you don't have my abilities but while holding my hand you won't fall." Tyki said keeping a firm grip onto my hand before stepping onto the water pulling me gently with him. It was kind of weird but eventually I found my balance and we walked out until we stood directly above the moon. As I stood there in his arms I began to feel a little of my playful side come out. Knowing he'd lose concentration and we both will fall through I spun around reaching on my tip toes and kissed him. And as I predicted soon the both of us were surrounded by the water the glow of the moon also around us. Breaking from the kiss I stared into Tyki's eyes as we both pushed our fingers into each other's hair just floating. I never wanted this moment to end, but the need for air became evident and we were both forced to swim back up for air.

"Well that certainly was a surprise Allen." He breathed out, both of us were breathing heavily. I swam back over to Tyki since I was somewhat far away from him. Tyki grabbed onto my hand and pulled me into his arms holding me close to him as we gently floated in the water under the moons gentle glow.

"I don't know, but all I knew was I just wanted to kiss you!" I giggled snuggling my nose into his neck lightly kissing his skin. I heard Tyki lightly moan as he kissed the top of my head before using his long thin fingers to gently grab my chin and plant a soft kiss onto my lips. I eagerly kissed him back keeping my arms firmly wrapped around his chest, he to soon wrapped his arms around me and once again descended to under the water. I felt his hands move around down my back before slipping under my shirt. His bare hands running up the skin of my back. I ran my hands into his hair tangling my fingers into his fine black tresses. We were under the water for quite some time neither bothered by the need for air until once again we were forced to swim up to take that breath.

"It's getting late Allen…we should probably start heading back to the Ark door most likely Road is already looking for us." He said and I could only giggle nodding my head and took his out stretched hand and allowed him to pull me as we both swam through the water back to shore.

"We should do this again Tyki, I had a lot of fun." I said both of us walking back on the path hand in hand sopping wet from the lake water.

"I have to agree we should do this once again sometime. Next time though we'll go somewhere with less chances of people finding us." He said and I could only giggle once again. We were walking in silence on the sidewalk of London, a fog had drifted in from the shores and everything was deadly silent around us. I would vaguely look around us unalble to knock the feeling of someone following us from my mind. I think Tyki was getting the same feeling because his hand was tightening more and more around mine making sure I was pulled as close to him as possible. The moment I knew we were in the Time Warp from Miranda's innocence I knew something bad was about to happen.

"_Tyki_." I said in a panic and in that moment he was forced to throw me from him just as Daisya's Charity Bell colidded into him. Rubble from the building broke down around us.

"_TYKI!_" I screamed getting up to run back to him but was forced to stop when Lavi's hammer slammed into the brick wall in front of me. I was only a few feet from reaching Tyki, I could see him lying there on the groun motionless and only a pulse ran through me as a realization struck. He wasn't getting back up, he wasn't moving and I noted how his beige white shirt was slowly turning red. I took quite a few steps back preparing myself. I could hear the exorcists shouting at me to give up and come quietly, but sadly that wasn't something I was planning on doing. Stopping I broke into a run the moment Lavi began to pull his hammer back and I was sure I had out smarted them. I wasn't though prepared for when the hammer rammed into my chest and I was sent flying back crashing through a wall. Everything was spinning and everything was beginning to become dark. A pain was shooting all throughout my head and all I wanted to do was pass out but I knew I couldn't.

In a few moments after my crash I felt hands on me, more specifically on my head examining it then I was hearing shouts at someone. I bet it was Lenalee…was that her name? I wasn't sure everything in my head was becoming fuzzy and things were slowly fading. I tilted my head a bit and could see the rubble of where…of where…where someone was lying and most likely dying. Why couldn't I remember who this person was? Were they special to me? I wasn't sure. I soon saw another run by and over to the rubble, she wore what looked like a lolita style dress. Black and white checkered like a chess board. Her was short, blue and spiky. Her skin was a dark grayish color. I felt like a new this person, but once again I wasn't sure. To be honest I wasn't really sure who I was or what my name was.

"RELEASE HIM! RELEASE ALLEN THIS ONCE YOU MONSTERS!" The blue haired girl shouted as I felt myself being lifted into strong arms. Turning my head I looked up to see a man with long dark hair and dark eyes. A pang of fear ran through my chest but my confusion soon clouded over because I couldn't understand why I was afraid of this person. They were trying to help me right. I found myself looking back to the girl with blue hair and just remembered the name she just screamed. Allen. Was that my name? I was so scared and I didn't know why.

"I'm sorry Road but we are taking him from here. You're out numbered greatly and if you don't hurry your precious Tyki will die." The man above me said and I wandered why he would say something so mean. I watched the girls' face turn to hatred before her eyes rested on mine both of our gazes locking. I felt like I was floating in nothingness as we just stared at one another.

"Once more I de-age you Allen. Once more you shall be small and unable to be hurt. I shall leave your mind as it is. I shall leave your memories for it may help you greatly. Find your way back to us, find your way back home." She said sadly backing away until she was by the man laying in the rubble, two more people jumping down by her. I went to speak, planning to ask her what her words meant. In that moment all I could do was scream as pain shot through me and my whole world finally went completely black. Allen wasn't my name, there was no way. One word popped out at me, one name resounded in the walls of my head. Red. Yes that was my name.

My name is Red.

* * *

**Well there you have it, finally chapter 8! I was having trouble with the chapter for quite a while and finally I have a stable idea on what I'm going to have happen in it. I hope you enjoyed it like I have ^_^. And don't kill me for the ending, even though it is sad and will make everyone want to kill Kanda, Lavi and Daisya.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cursed**

**Well here I am beginning chapter 9 in the library in Poland, Ohio! Gah I hate my life right now it's so boring and annoying really! Well hopefully none of you are TOO angry about the ending of chapter 8. It's going to get better I promise. Well here we go, on with the story! I will warn you that Kanda is going to be a very evil person in this, I will put up a warning so you know when to skip if you wish to skip. Warning there are alot of previous chapter flashbacks.**

******Chloe(watch?v=paDe3WDZ2Kg) , and Melody (watch?v=DdGDNEMKFnI) from Noir are played throughout the entire chapter! Hope you enjoy now on with the story!**

* * *

I opened my eyes and stared at the white ceiling above me I could hear something beside me beeping repeatedly and all I wanted to do was break it. I sat up and ran my hand on the back of my head feeling a bump there. I was so confused; all I could remember was my name. My name is Red. That is all I know. Looking down I noticed I was wearing overgrown black pants, and an overgrown purple button down shirt. I noticed a tube running from my arm to this machine which I have concluded was the source of the noise. I found myself glaring at it willing it to break so it would stop making that annoying beeping noise. I remember the thing in my arm being called and IV and it's what hospital patients get put into them so they could get nutrients and medicine put into them when they themselves are unable to take personally. I could only grown grabbing where the needle of the IV would be in my arm and yanked it out. I slightly winced from the pain but it eventually subsided and I was able to move from the bed and find medical supplies where I was able to wrap my arm until the bleeding at least ceased. Everyone so often I would have to stop as I moved about the room to fix my clothes so I found some more gauze bandages and used it like rope to tie my pants in a way they wouldn't fall. My shirt was a lost cause so I didn't even try to fix the annoying thing. Finally when I was suitable I ran over to the window and looked out it. All I could see was a cliff and a lot of trees. I could conclude then that I was in the middle of no where.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" I screamed finally feeling the panic raise in me as I pressed my hands to the glass trying to remember anything that would give away where I was. I wasn't surprised though when nothing came to mind, since all I could really remember was my name and nothing more.

"Hey you're awake!" I jumped at the sound of the female voice and found myself turning around to see a woman with long greenish black hair. She was really pretty.

"Who are you and where am I?!" I demanded instantly, even if she was pretty and even if she seemed nice, I didn't trust at all in the least bit. I watched as she began to laugh nervously before sighing and shutting the door behind her.

"My name is Lenalee Lee and you are at the Black Order under our care. Now could you tell me something about you?" She asked eyeing me suspiciously just as I was regarding her suspiciously.

"My name is Red…that's all I can remember." I said looking down at my feet and began to try remember anything…anything at all. As I pressed into my mind a sharp pain came fourth from the bump on my head. I felt myself curl into a ball and my hands dig into my hair.

"Why….._Why can't I remember?!_" I couldn't help the panic from coursing through me and I soon felt arms wrapped around me.

"It's alright Red, don't force yourself okay? You'll only yourself more." I heard that Lenalee lady say as she began to slowly rock side to side.

"But how could I forget? I don't understand!" I felt tears running down my face and I clutched onto the girl.

"It probably has something to do with bump on your head. You might acute amnesia. Your memories should return either in a few days to a few weeks? Worst case scenario is you won't remember but that won't be your case." She said and I could only nod my head at what she was saying to me. I had to look on the Brightside especially if there was a family waiting somewhere for me. I would stay strong.

"Hey Lenalee has the brat woken up yet?" I looked up to the door and saw a man standing there with blue black hair and dark eyes. He had a scowl on his face and his arms were crossed.

"As you can see yes he has woken up. This is Red; he doesn't remember anything but his name. Red, the idiot is Yuu Kanda, but just call him Kanda or he may try to kill you." Lenalee explained, I look back to the man named Kanda and locked eyes with him.

* * *

"_**I would rather die than be left alone with a monster like you Kanda." I say my voice shaking from how scared I was.**_

"_**Allen…" I hear Lavi's worried voice, I am prepared to be knocked out the moment Kanda unsheathes Mugen.**_

"_**Mugen Unsheath, Innocence Activate." He says running his index finger and his middle finger along the black blade and it begins to glow silver. I feel my breathing speeding up and I let out a whimpered cry as I watch him hold the blade sideways a sick smirk on his face. My eyes widen as he crouches down for the attack.**_

"_**First Illusion, Netherworld Insects!" He yells and he goes to slash the sword to release the insects.**_

"_**STOP IT!" I scream turning sideways and dropping to my knees covering my ears waiting for the attack, but it never came.**_

* * *

I broke eye contact whimpering as I lowered my head feeling pain through it. Why was I seeing that? Was that me? But I sounded older so that shouldn't be the case. I was only 8. I felt Lenalee hug onto me again whispering silent comforts to calm me down. I look back up to Kanda and only glare at him and I watched as he only raised an eyebrow at me.

"What's with the hard look brat?" He asked and I only narrowed my glare at him.

"I don't like you! Something inside tells me you're a bad person." I say flat out, I hear Lenalee stifle a giggle and I watch as Kanda's anger begin to rise.

"You don't even know me brat! How can you make that judgment!" He snarled and I scowled at him crossing my arms.

"I may not know you now, but something deep down tells me that I do know you some how, like you hurt someone close to me. Whatever the case may be I don't like you…I don't like you at all." I explained and soon Lenalee was toppled over laughing loudly and I could only stare at her wandering if she was all there in the head.

"Hey what's all the commotion my dear sister? Oh! He's awake!" I look up to see a man in all white also with green black hair. He seemed normal enough, but I still get a creepy feeling from him.

"Yea and I think my idea with sticking him with someone else is best! He just flat out said he hates Kanda!" I look back to Lenalee, she was already composing herself standing to her feet.

"Who do you think we should stick him with then? Everyone is on a mission of some sort." The man said and I only scrunched my nose at the thought of having to stay with that mean man.

"Well I guess we have no choice but to stick him with Kanda. But once Lavi gets back Komui we are going to switch to his room." Lenalee explained before reaching down and taking my hand.

"Sounds like a plan, now why don't you go and get him some clothes that actually fit." The man Komui said and soon we were walking out of the hospital like room and walking down the hallway. I didn't say anything as I looked around as we walked. I watched my feet as I began to remember things.

* * *

"_**RELEASE HIM KOMUI!" A voice yelled and Komui was barely able to jump back when Cross, Lulu Bell and Road jumped down.**_

"_**Mama!" Allen cried reaching his arms out for the woman who was now dark skinned and dark haired, black stigmata's upon her forhead. Her yellow amber eyes full of hate, but softened when she looked down to Allen.**_

"_**It's okay Allen we'll save you." She said then turned her hate to Komui. "Release him." She hissed.**_

"_**Not likely lady." He said handing Allen over to Lenalee once his sister was by his side. "Get him to the order and do not stop until you get there, Kanda go with her. I already have other exorcists on their way along with Tiedoll and Klaud." Komui said, the young chinese girl and samurai nodding their heads and took off running.**_

* * *

"You and that Kanda man took me once before didn't you?" I asked releasing Lenalee's hand, I watched as she went to say something probably a lie but I soon watched as she sighed and closed her eyes before dropping to her knees.

"Yes we did but that was a mistake. I don't know if this is going to be a mistake either, but Red I want you to give us a chance. Please will you?" She asked and I looked down unsure on what to do.

"My name isn't Red is it?" I then asked wrapping my small arms around myself.

"No it's not. Your name is Allen… Allen Walker and for a while now you have been residing with the Noah Family. Listen to me, whatever your memories may show you, believe me when I say they are not good people. It's why we keep trying to take you." She explained, I couldn't answer after that because I wasn't sure on how I should respond to that. We reached a room I allowed her to let go of my hand as she ran about the room looking for things. I walked over to the window and just stared out it crossing my arms again. I noticed in my reflection that my red hair needed to be combed badly, but it could wait. There was something missing and I couldn't figure out what it was.

_TYKI!_

I jumped and spun around at hearing the voice, when I saw Lenalee hadn't changed from what she was doing I knew that, that scream came from my head. Who was Tyki and why did I need to their name. I turned back to the window and choked back a sob as I lowered myself to my knees hugging myself now. I wanted so much to remember who I was, but with only seeing snipets of memories that made no sense, I was so confused.

"Allen?" I looked up at Lenalee who set the clothes onto a chair before lowering herself down and wrapping her arms comfortingly around me again.

"Look deep within yourself. Your heart will tell you the answers and tell you where you need to be. As much as I want you to choose us I can't force you. I want you to be happy. So if you end up fully remembering and going back to the Noah's…I won't be angry, I won't blame you." She said before I felt her lips on my forehead.

"I'll be out in the hallway, go ahead and get changed." She said standing to her feet and walked out of the room. I sighed and soon stood to my own feet and stripped myself on my clothes. I looked down in surprise when I noticed a ring dangling from a necklace. I lifted it up and examined it. I smiled, someone had spent time on deciding to get this made. I could feel the warming love coming from it. That name Tyki instantly came to mind and I knew from then I needed to get back to him. I would give this place a chance but only to aid me in reuniting with this person and possibly the people in my so far memories. Pulling on the new, now fitting clothes I ensure that the necklace stayed hidden. I didn't want anyone to take it away from me. I walked out of the room and rolled my eyes when Lenalee squealed over at how cute I looked. After that she took me to the cafeteria where she ordered us both food and we soon sat at a table. As we were eating I finally noticed something and it caused me to yelp and drop my fork.

"My arm! It's normal, but how!" I was in a panic again. I remembered that my left arm was always disfigured and hideous looking so how was it now normal?

"I'm not sure Allen, that isn't something I can for you sadly." She said and only took that knowledge and processed it to find out later.

"So he finally remembers his real name. Anything else?" I looked up to see Kanda he was standing there with arms crossed and looked annoyed.

"No nothing else just his name." Lenalee said before I could and I immediately knew her silent order for me to keep my memories to myself. So my accusations were right about him being a bad person, but what had he done to me or did he do something to someone that I knew? I may or may not ever find out. I knew now at least to keep my eyes on this person closely.

"What a pain. Well hurry your meal and meet me out in the hallway brat!" He said and walked off. I felt a shiver run up my spine, he was smirking at me and I couldn't help but be afraid to be left alone with him.

"Lenalee-Nee-Chan?" I asked feeling shakes beginning to run through me.

"Here these are directions to my room and the science division. If you need to hide from Kanda you go to these places." Lenalee said handing me a slip of paper. I nodded my head and slipped it into one of the pockets of m pants. I made sure to take my time in eating dinner before leaving Lenalee and met up with Kanda. I looked back at Lenalee one last time knowing that I wasn't going to see her again. I followed after Kanda at that moment.

When we entered his room I noticed how plain it was and how dark it was. I wasn't comfortable here and I just wanted to turn and run from there and go back to Lenalee and beg to stay with her. I was a big boy though and I needed to be strong, I needed to be brave.

"I know Lenalee was lying about you only regaining your true name…Allen." He said and I completely froze as I felt him step to directly behind me.

"All I know is that you're a bad man!" I snapped unable to help as my voice cracked.

"I'm not a bad person Allen, all I want to do is protect you. You belong only to me whether or not your in adult or child form." He said and I only got confused and I couldn't move from the fear that I was feeling.

* * *

"_**Why couldn't I have been the one you chose Moyashi?" He whispers and I whimper as he nips onto the lobe of my ear one of his hands descending from my stomach into the front of my pants. I wanted to scream but I found myself unable to.**_

"_**Please…don't." I cry as he continues to nip at my neck his other hand making sure to keep me pressed against him. I yelp when I feel his hand roughly grab onto me and slowly begin to move it up and down one of him his fingers pressed firmly on the tip. I feel myself about to scream out for help but I'm roughly pushed against the wall near us and his free hand pressed firmly against my mouth as his one hand releases me to be pulled out and begin removing the rest of my clothes.**_

* * *

What I just saw scared me and that memory I knew was something that I went through, I remembered feeling those touches. I remember the pain that soon followed after it and now with what this man was saying, he wasn't afraid to do this to a child. I just wanted to run and run and never look back. But he already had a hold onto me and I now wouldn't be able to move even if I tried.

"Leave me alone!" I begged and I heard the dark chuckle that came from him.

"I'm going to break you!" He hissed and I felt his hand pressed over mine before I could scream out. I was lifted and slammed onto the only bed in the room. I tried to fight him but because I was so small, I was unable to and he easily was able to time me down after removing the clothes Lenalee had given me. After I was tied down his hand had move momentarily from my mouth before stuffing some cloth in and then tying something around my mouth to hold it in place. I was already crying again knowing full well what was about to happen from the memory I had moments before this.

* * *

_**:::WARNING:::**_

"Don't cry Moyashi, everything will be alright. I'll make sure to take care of you. This will hurt since you're so tiny, but it'll be worth it. You're always worth it Moyashi." He whispered and I felt his hands running over me. I couldn't explain what I was feeling and I wanted it to just stop. More tears spilled over when his lips pressed against my neck as his hands had left me. I focused on the ceiling above me hearing the ruffling of clothing and knew he was removing his own.

'Someone help me!' I begged in my mind not stopping the muffled sobs as they came. His hands soon returned and kept roaming I didn't want to think about anything. I didn't want to look, I didn't want to know what he was doing! I felt him untie my ankles pushing my legs back and over his shoulders.

"This will hurt." He whispered into my ear and I couldn't stop the scream that tore from my throat. The pain was so unbearable. I felt him moving and it only worsened the pain. I sobbed and sobbed begging for it to end, begging for him to stop. He never stopped, it went on forever and I felt like dying right there. I screamed for Lenalee, I screamed for that Tyki person, I screamed for anyone to come and save me. The cloth in my mouth though kept my screams from being loud enough for anyone to hear. When it all stopped I felt relief in me. He untied me and removed the gag, he even redressed me before vanishing.

_**::End Warning:::**_

* * *

I jumped from the bed and was barely able to catch myself when my legs almost gave out under me. I heard the shower in his room running and I forced my legs to obey me. I slipped from the door and ran down the hallway making sure to keep out of sight. The sun had already set and so it was dark and the hallways were pretty much vacant. I had no idea where I was going especially when I came to a lift. The moment I stepped onto it, it began to lower. I curled into a ball afraid of what was going happen. I didn't want to go through the same pain again. After it had stopped I saw a faint glow before warmth filled me and I was lifted up. I opened my eyes and saw a large woman glowing an eerie green.

"You're safe now Allen. I will protect you. The precious heart." She said and I felt my eye lids becoming heavy and I slowly drifted. I drifted once more into a memory.

* * *

_**"Together forever Tyki…together forever." I cried the shacks from my knees running through my entire body.**_

"_**Yes, we'll be together forever. And this ring will always connect us Allen, even when we're not by one another's side." He said shifting me to sit up a bit as he clasped the necklace around my neck. After he placed each of his hands on my cheeks before leaning forward and lightly kissing my lips, I kissed him back my hands resting onto his chest lightly gripping onto his shirt.**_

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked down to see Kanda and that Komui person along with Lenalee. She looked angry. Kanda looked annoyed and that Komui person looked unsure on what to do. I was still being held by the glowing green woman and wandered why. I sensed that she was tense and wasn't planning on giving me up for anything.

"Hevlaska please give us the boy. He is safe, I assure you!" Komui said stepping forward.

"Yes Hevlaska there is no one here that will hurt him." Kanda said also stepping forward, I felt myself move backward and whimper and move backward.

"_**WHAT DID YOU DO KANDA?!**_" Lenalee screamed everyones gaze had turned on him.

"I did absolutely nothing to him you crazy woman! I have never done anything to Allen, now or in the past!" He snapped.

"You want me to choose you guys over the Noah Family who I barely remember, but you keep lying! Yes I have some of my memories, some are confusing but I know they are mine! This place holds nothing but pain and all I see is love from them!" I snapped grabbing onto the necklace I had.

"They are the ones lying to you Allen! We're your friends and your true family." Kanda snapped and I couldn't help but feel angry.

"YOU'RE WRONG!" I screamed standing to my feet.

"Allen?" Lenalee asked, I clenched my fists as I glared down at the dark long haired man.

"The Noah Family is my only family! I want to go home! _**I WANT TO GO HOME!**_" I screamed and No one had time to react when I fell through Hevlaska's hand.

"ALLEN!" Lenalee scream, I looked below me and was unable to scream as I saw a white portal appear. I only screamed when I went through it. When I landed it didn't hurt and I saw the portal shut. I sat there confused.

"Next time warn us before you fall through Allen!" I looked up to see a dark grayish skinned man with long blonde hair and stitches on his mouth. I felt like I knew him but I couldn't put my finger on what his name was.

"Please tell me who you are! I don't remember anything but my name and a select few memories! Please help me!" I begged unsure as to why I hugged onto him, all I could do was cry.

"Jasdero what is going on? ALLEN?!" I heard a female scream but all I could do was cry hugging onto this person.

"He fell from the ceiling and said he doesn't remember anything but his name. I think he opened up an Ark door Road!" The person named Jasdero explained and I felt his arms encircle around me.

"Please don't let me go back to that place…please!" I begged feeling him standing up and keeping me in his arms.

"Oh my this is bad. Jasdero get him to Lord Millenniums office I will go get him. Do not let Tyki see you with him! Something has happened I can sense it all over him!" I heard this Road woman say before hearing her run off.

"Come on let's get you all settled in now shall we?" Jasdero said and I only nodded my head and kept my face buried in his chest as he carried me.

"I mean man named Kanda hurt me. I don't know what he did, but it hurt real bad. I have a feeling this has happened before. I was scared…I was so scared." I began to ramble and Jasdero only shushed me running his hand along my hair.

"Everything will be alright Allen. He won't be able to get you here." He said and I heard a door open and close before I was laid down onto a couch. I hugged onto the pillow that was near me I couldn't help as more tears came and I curled into a ball. Jasdero's hand stayed on my arm rubbing up and down. I soon jumped up to sitting when the door flung open loudly and I saw a group of people run in. I recognized a woman and a man.

"Mama Lulu Bell...Papa Adam." I whimpered and the woman had instantly gathered me up into her arms and I cried even more.

"Did he tell you anything Jasdero?" I heard Papa ask slowly calming down as I hugged onto the woman who held me.

"From what I could guess at what he said…Kanda raped Allen again." He try to say quiet enough for me not to hear but I still did. So that's what it's called.

"He also mainly remembers his name, but from what I am gathering he has some of his memories." Jasdero said and soon everything fell silent.

"I may be able to help that." I looked and Saw Road walk up.

"Aunty Road." I said and she only smiled.

"I only hope you gain your memories as well. I'm so sorry this happened to you after such a happy night." She said and placed a finger onto my forehead. My vision went black and I dreamt of Tyki and finally realized who he was to me.

* * *

_**Lord Millennium's POV:**_

"Well this puts a damper in things." I said pushing my hand through my hair, I was so angry I wanted to appear in that place this instant and kill that damned Samurai for what he did to Allen. And a child Allen at that! I watched as Allen shifted back to normal age, Lulu Bell changed him into his correct sized clothes before sitting on the floor running her hand through his now white again hair. We were so close to getting our Kokoro back yet so far away at the same time.

"Adam…I now have no more doubts. Allen really is Kokoro. Road told me while we were running here that Jasdero said he had opened up an Ark door. We found our boy, but now I fear too much has happened." I listened to Lulu Bell and watched as silent tears fell from her eyes. I walked over and knelt beside her pulling her into my arms.

"Nothing is ever too late Lulu Bell. We will help him, he will get through this. Unfortunately now he will have to be confined to the Ark until either the threat is eliminated or until he is strong enough to fight on his own again or face that man." I explained to her and she only nodded her head. I looked to Allen and watched as he now slept soundly.

'I promise Kokoro..No…I promise Allen you will never be hurt like this ever again.'

* * *

**Well there you have Chapter 9 I'm sorry for the sadface part I made it super short for a reason! Please don't kill me for it! I didn't want to do it but NYAH! Well next chapter should be a bit happier.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Cursed**

**I still feel bad about what I did to Allen in the last chapter. *Cries*. Well here goes nothing, the song for this chapter Just Smile Forever by Ferexes (watch?v=gU7idmrF7Oo) from youtube **

**InsanityOwl- Reason why no one has found out what Kanda has done to Allen now twice…Well that's because Kanda is lying to everyone making, basically making it seem like Allen is over reacting and foreshadowing for later chapters. Kanda will eventually get it coming to him but I dunno if I am going to have it done by Allen himself or by one of the Noah's. By the way I loved your comment, I kind of died laughing. I wasn't expecting that kind of reaction. You made my day ^_^**

* * *

I laid in the office like usual for the past three days starring up at the ceilings. I was a grown up and I was trying to figure how. The last I remember was that mean Kanda doing something horrible to me, running to that glowing Hevlaska lady before I managed to get here. Last I checked I was a kid during all of that, so how is it that here I am a grown up…well…a 16 year old. That Road lady explained to me that I had gotten a head injury from those people from the Black Order ambushing Tyki and I which resulted in acute amnesia. She then continued to explain to me that in hopes to protect me from Kanda she turned me into a kid, but sadly that still didn't stop him. Road felt bad for it, but I told her it was okay and that Karma would soon bite him in the ass. The entire three days though I wasn't allowed to see Tyki for some reason and I made it my vendetta to throw a fit since it was obvious we were lovers. That thought still didn't sit well with me since I was still living in my mind of a 7 or 8 year old and love just sounded so icky to me. Beside that though every time I would look at the ring he gave me I couldn't help but want to run to him.

"I'm going for a walk." I suddenly stated giving Papa Adam no room for argument before getting out the door and shutting it behind me. I leaned against it hearing him sigh in frustration but he made no sounds that he was going to come after me. Everyone knew they couldn't hold me against my will from looking for Tyki and wanting to talk to him. I knew he could answer some of my unanswered questions. Road had explained to me that they told him about my condition and that he was told to avoid me. Knowing that pissed me off and I only let out a sigh beginning my way down the hallway.

"Allen." I stopped and looked up to see Cross standing there, he too was a vague memory of mine. Even this person named Mana was a blur.

"No I still don't remember, but I can't stay locked away in that office every day and all day trying to force myself to retain my lost memories. My best option is be around those I lost around those I forgot." I immediately began to explain the answer to the question I knew he was silently asking me.

"You were advised not push yourself or rush things, but you being the baka Minarai that you are…I can't blame you, it was never in your nature to just sit around." He said a small gentle smirk on his face. I just stared at him flashes of my younger self with white hair being thrown into fights with Akuma nearly dying at times. I felt myself wince and lower my head into my now raised hand.

"Idiot what did I just say! You're only going to hurt yourself forcing yourself!" He snapped and I felt hands on my shoulders.

"I can't help it! When I look to certain people at certain times during certain emotions the flashes just come!" I whimpered lowering myself to my knees as my head hurt more and other flashes came.

* * *

"_**So you want me to attack you?" He asks and I nod my head.**_

"_**Like I am your enemy no mercy and I also want you to use Grave of Maria to disorient me and subdue me…in any way possible." I explain my hands were loosely at my sides.**_

"_**I don't know why you're asking me but so be it. I will not be held responsible for any damage left on you." He snaps and I find a smirk dancing on my face.**_

* * *

"Shi…shou…" I managed to choke out.

"Stop pushing yourself so hard Allen. You have all the time in the world just stop!" Cross snapped shaking me a bit.

"Cross he said he couldn't help it." I heard Devits voice snap as two sets of feet walked up.

"Yea Cross, if he said the flashes suddenly come on then that's the reason he isn't pushing himself." Jasdero said next.

* * *

"_**Hey Allen, most of us in the ark have lived pretty harsh lives, actually everyone in the ark has lived harsh lives. You, the worst of them and you're still living it. Keep this in mind being here weird things are bound to happen. This place will answer the questions that have been rendered unanswered your whole life." Devit began looking right at me.**_

"_**He's right Allen, so keep in mind on whether or not you're ready for the answers. You might or might not like them. So let's go down and meet up with Tyki before he throws everyone into another heart attack!" Jasdero laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with him as the two of them each grabbed one of my hands lifting me to my feet and we headed inside.**_

* * *

"The Ark…the Ark wants me to remember that's why I'm always having flashes near everyone! Is that why Papa Adam keeps me locked up because he knows this is happening?" I ask lifting my head up a bit to stare at Cross. His eyes were full of so much worry, it only made me feel worst.

"Well looks like he remembers what we told him the day of the incident and with his odd dreams." Devit said walking over and gently grabbed me by each of my upper arms helping me stand to my feet.

"Well maybe the Ark knows that he needs his memories. It knows everything and will always show one of us something if it knows it may help in our situation." Jasdero said after smacking Devit in the back of the head for who knows what reason causing a fight between the two of them.

"Now, now you two settle down!" Cross groaned in annoyance stepping forward to try and break the both of them up only to get involved himself in the fight. I rolled my eyes and walked off, you would think that since Cross was an adult he'd be more mature, nope he was far from it. I found myself at I guess my favorite spot in the Ark which was the highest point. It looked over everything. I leaned against the pole that came out of the cone shaped roof. There was a gentle breeze in here and it blew against my face. I close my eyes seeing a long lost memory of my mother and I.

* * *

"_**Mama, why don't your smiles ever reach your eyes?" I ask sitting on the counter watching her cook dinner. **_

"_**Kokoro, why do you always ask such strange questions?" She asks.**_

"_**Are they really that strange? I mean you smile but your eyes always hold sadness and I just want to know why! It's the same with papa. Has something bad happened?" I ask once more. Mama sets the stirring spoon onto the counter before coming over to me and wrapping her arms around me. Her blond hair wasn't in her loose pony tail today.**_

"_**Kokoro just always know that no matter what happens…Papa and I will always love you. There may come a day when you can't be with us for your own safety." She said squeezing me slightly before going back to cooking. I just sat there watching her for a moment before turning my head and staring out the window blankly.**_

"_**Lulu Bell…Our son is starring out the window strangely again. What did you day to him?"**_

* * *

I opened my eyes feeling the slow tears tumble down my cheeks. It felt like a fist collided into my chest knocking the breath from my lungs. I forced myself from starting to rock back and forth as I dug my fingers into my hair. Left and right images flooded my head, left and right I heard voices from my past and from my present. I could feel the wind beginning to pick up around me, almost like it was beginning to spiral around me, but that was probably because I couldn't breathe. My left hand grabbed onto my shirt in the spot directly over my heart as it began to pound.

"_**It's time we need to take him somewhere safe. To London, he should be fine there." The man named Adam said hugging the boy placing his hand over his eyes.**_

"_No, don't send me away!" I recognized the child like voice._

"_**Mama?! Papa?!" Kokoro began to panic.**_

"_Why?" I heard my very young child like voice ask_

"_**Shh everything will be okay. Maybe one day we'll be able to see one another." The woman said kissing the boys forehead.**_

"_No it won't! I'm only going to be in more danger!" My child side cried hysterically grabbing onto his red hair._

"_**Mama! Mama!" The boy's vision was consumed and he saw as memories were slowly disappearing.**_

"_LISTEN TO ME PLEASE! I BEG YOU DON'T LEAVE ME!" The child screamed and I suddenly felt pain running through me. My eyes were snapped open and I saw I was floating above the pole surrounded in that green glow._

"**MAMA!"**

"_Why….why won't you hear me!" He sounded numb._

"_**It was just a dream, only a dream Allen."**_

"_No it wasn't Tyki! It never is just a dream! You know nothing!" The child screamed his eyes beginning to turn to hate. I began to panic. I pressed my free hand to my forehead trying to escape whatever I was in. I could hear people yelling for me. I couldn't pull away._

"_**Allen, I want us to be forever. I want you and me to stay together forever. I pray Roads' theory of you possibly becoming a Noah is true. I would be so happy."**_

"_LIAR! YOU'RE LYING JUST LIKE THE REST OF THEM!" I felt the tears falling faster from what my younger self was screaming._

"_**You know I will always keep him safe."**_

"_WHERE WERE YOU WHEN KANDA RAPED ME BOTH TIMES!" He screamed and I began shaking my head violently beginning to say back in my mind for him to stop. My words went on deaf ears._

"_**Yes, we'll be together forever. And this ring will always connect us Allen, even when we're not by one another's side."**_

"_HOW DOES A PIECE OF METAL CONNECT ANYONE!" He shouted and I felt my heart beginning to shatter wandering if these were my inner thoughts. I knew this couldn't be it, that ring helped me open that Ark Door. I began to try harder to shout for him to stop. I could feel that wind around me pick up in speed._

"_YOU GOT HURT AND LEFT ME ALONE! I HA…"_

"STOP IT!" I finally screamed out feeling a rush come from me suddenly as the wind abruptly stopped and I was falling from the sky. I was no longer near the roof that I had been sitting on.

"ALLEN!" I feel arms wrap around me before this person and I are crashing through a roof to another building. My hands immediately darted up to my head and tangled into my hair.

"Your wrong! They love us very much! They protect us the best they can! Stop this stop…stop being angry please!" I cried even though it was to the small boy in my head. I knew he was me. I clamped my eyes shut and let the darkness over take me when I felt the pull. I slumped back into the chest of the person who had caught me. I stood on a black pool of water wearing white Arabian like pants and a white plain shirt. White ribbons swirled gently out of the water and I began to hear sobbing. I followed the sobbing until I came up to the boy who was so angry and so sad.

"You forgot…you forgot who you were! So how can you know anything?!" The boy shouted staring at me with such hate filled eyes. My eyes softened as I knelt down onto my knees and smiled sadly at him.

"It's because I forgot that I know. I know the pain of losing those precious to you. I know the pain of always wandering why my parents never wanted me. But you know, it's not because they hated us like the circus always made us believe." I said and watched as Red slowly began to calm down.

"Then if it wasn't because they hated us…then why? Why did they abandon us?!" He cried, I could only let out a heavy breath as I looked at my reflection in the black pool of water.

"They didn't abandon us. They left us in hopes that we'd forever stay safe in a life of no danger. They had no clue that we'd go through the things that we did. They didn't know that suppressing our memories would put us into even more danger. Mama Lulu Bell and Papa Adam love us very much and they would really love to have another chance." I explain looking up at Red as I did.

"I want another chance at having a normal life and make up for the one I never got to have. You'd be able to have that chance to. You just have to trust me." I said holding my arms open to him. The eerie green glow no long frightened me; the black pool was completely lit by the light when the last word finally slipped past my lips.

"Asking me to trust you is like you're saying you never trusted yourself." Red said standing there with his head tilted and a blank look in his eyes.

"You're right, after the first time Kanda hurt us…I stopped trusting myself. You know though, Tyki loves us and because of that love he has shown me that not everyone is evil like Kanda." I said and a smile finally appeared onto Reds face.

"Then I shall finally become your original Innocence so that you can finally be able to defend yourself." He said running at me and wrapped his arms around my neck in a hug. My arms enclosed around him in hug as well and slowly he vanished and the glowing green pool of water engulfed me. I felt a sense of peace enter me as I floated in the water and it soon spiraled around me before rushing at me and hitting me in the chest until it vanished within me as well. It never once hurt all I could feel was a warm feeling that relaxed me.

I was going to be okay.

* * *

_**Tyki's POV:**_

I wasn't allowed to move by Lord Millennium's word as I sat her in the somewhat demolished room with a green glowing Allen laying on me. We had no idea what was happening when we saw him floating in the air a whirlwind spinning around him and him glowing like that. The moment though when he began to fall, I didn't care about myself! I jumped from the balcony we were all on and caught him even though we still crashed into a room. Road was pacing back and forth in the room crying in hysterics because she wasn't able to get into Allens mind to see what was going on. All we knew was that he was in some sort of battle with himself.

"Ty…ki?" My eyes widen and I looked down to see Allen smiling up at me. He was not glowing anymore and his eyes no longer held that confusion. He was back, or at least I prayed that he was.

"Allen?!" I practically shrieked allowing him to shift on me so he was leaning his head back but looking straight at me. I pushed my fingers into his hair hoping he wouldn't flinch like that morning after he had gotten back, but he didn't flinch.

"I'm going to be okay. I'm home." He said and I couldn't help the tears that fell from my eyes as I chocked back my own sob before pulling him into my arms. I felt another pair of arms wrap around us and I knew it was Road. She had been just as worried as I had been lately.

"Adam how is he?!" I heard Lulu Bells' panicked voice, she had finally returned from getting the medical kit.

"He's awake, and he's okay." I heard the Earl answer. After a few moments Allen forced himself from our holds sitting back on his knees looking up at Lulu Bell and Adam.

"Allen…what happened? Are you okay?" Lulu Bell asked she was still crying but she was smiling at seeing Allen awake and safe, for once her smile had reached her eyes. I could tell she was still trying to hold onto her persona that Allen was no longer Kokoro and would probably never remember her. But what happened next rendered us all silent in shock.

"Your smile….it finally reached your eyes." He said and we watched as Lulu Bells eyes widened in shock as well as the Earls' own eyes. She stepped towards Allen, we all knew she was unsure on what to say.

"Ko…Kokoro?" She asked in a hopeful voice.

"Yea…I'm finally home mama." He smiled and I couldn't help my own smile when Lulu Bell clutched onto Allen with a death grip happy sobs coming from her as she held onto him. The Earl soon joined them also hugging onto Allen his smile also finally reaching his eyes.

"Tyki…this changes everything. Not only is he an accommodator but he is also a Noah, which Noah I'm not sure but still he is one of us." Road said and I smiled shacking my head.

"He is neither an accommodator nor a Noah." I said leaning back against the wall behind me pulling my pack of cigarettes out lighting it as I took a drag from it.

"What do you mean Tyki?" She asked sitting next to me also sitting back against the wall watching the family finally reunite with one another.

"He is the Heart, more precious than any one Exorcist or any one Noah. He is the key to changing this very world. And he says he's the lucky one to have me. No…I'm lucky to have him in my life." I said and just continued to smile.

* * *

**Well there you go guys! Chapter 10! I am so happy with myself with this chapter! It such a bittersweet happiness! It makes me all giggly inside. I hope you enjoyed it and from now on Allen will be kicking ass once again!**


End file.
